


Všechna tetování mají význam

by 2W_NikiAngel



Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Tattoos, Virgin Enjolras
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Nikdy se nezamiloval do někoho, kdo by měl dokonalé tělo, vždycky ostatním přišli moc hubení nebo moc tlustí nebo moc nevypracování. Ale Enjolrasovi to bylo jedno. Nekoukal se na ně jako na objekt jeho touhy, ale lásky, díky které mu na partnerovi přišlo vše dokonalé. A Grantaire byl tělem muž, kterého by ostatní označili za normální a ničím zajímavou, do doby, než Enjolras uviděl to proklaté tetování. Na rameni měl cosi, co nerozeznal a zpod kalhot mu na levý bok vystřelovalo něco, co nechápal. Ale obojí bylo namalované černým inkoustem, který nešel smýt. Dokonale mu padnul. Tetování vynikalo na jeho bledé pokožce a doplňovalo jeho šibalský úsměv. Enjolrasovi se napoprvé podlomila kolena a musel se chytit židle, o kterou se další půl hodinu opíral. Snažil se Grantaira vidět jako kamaráda a nevnímat občas tu podivnou touhu se ho zeptat, kde všude je potetovaný v naději, že by se svlékl do naha a nechal ho konečky prstů obkroužit každý tvar.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, mention of - Relationship, past - Enjolras/Feuilly, past - Enjolras/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917910
Kudos: 2





	Všechna tetování mají význam

**Author's Note:**

> Rok 2020 je, troufám si říct, pro většinu z vás opravdu šílenou jízdou. I když jsem se snažila chaosu kolem sebe vyhnout a zachovat si svůj typický, pozitivní přístup, přeci jen i mě na začátku léta samotný rok dostihl a až teď jsem si mohla oddychnout. Nemoce, záležitosti ohledně rodiny a mnoho dalšího, co mi bralo energii i chuť psát. 
> 
> Dnes ale mohu konečně říct, že je první Birthday Fanfiction Project hotový a já doufám, že si jeho výsledek užijete! Děkuji vám všem za podporu!

„Kluci, moc děkuju za pomoc, nevím, co bych bez vás dělal,“ řekl Marius, když do chodby položil další kus balíku, ve kterém něco cinkalo.

„Pro bratra cokoliv,“ řekl hned Courfeyrac, když pomáhal Cosette s dalšími balíky, ze kterých trčely listy různých květin.

„Kdybych to jen věděl…,“ zašeptal si Marius pro sebe a poškrábal se ve vlasech.

„Tohle by nemohl tušit nikdo, lásko,“ řekla Cosette sladce a políbila svého – _už_ – manžela na tvář. Marius se okamžitě začervenal.

„Děti, nechejte si to na večer,“ řekl s úsměvem Courfeyrac.

„Nebo na dobu, než dáme dohromady postel,“ navrhl Jehan, když donesl další kus krabic.

„To bude za dlouho,“ postěžoval si Marius. Hned na to zrudnul. „Tedy, takhle jsem to nemyslel—tedy—“

„My víme, jak jsi to myslel Márie,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac a párkrát svého kamaráda poklepal po rameni. Marius se kousl do rtu a Cosette se nad jeho nevinným, rudým obličejem zasmála. Musela ho znova políbit. Tak moc ho milovala! Už když se spolu loučili na prvním rande a vracela se domů v jeho mikině, protože se mu povedlo hned po třech minutách Cosette na bílé tričko vylít jeho ledovou kávu; věděla, že si ho jednou vezme. A měla pravdu – před týdnem se vrátili z líbánek v Tokiu a stěhovali se do vlastního domu. Byla neuvěřitelné šťastná. Musela se stále usmívat. Už ho chtěla políbit na ústa, když mu zazvonil mobil. Marius nespokojeně zabručel, omluvil se a odešel si zatelefonovat ven. „Já ho fakt miluji,“ zašeptala, když viděla, jak kolem sebe máchá rukama a přes telefon diskutuje o něčem, co ale neslyšela.

„Jste strašně sladký. Asi z vás dostanu cukrovku.“ Courfeyrac zahrál, že je mu zle a opřel se o Cosette. „Už je to tady, umírám na předávkování láskou.“

„Ale di ty,“ zasmála se, když ho od sebe odstrčila a černovlásek se tomu jenom zasmál.

„Něco na tom bude,“ zhodnotil jejich chování Grantaire, který donesl do místnosti poslední krabici. „Taky jsem chtěl na svatbě několikrát blít, ale udržel jsem to.“

„Nebylo to spíše z toho alkoholu, co jsi tam vypil?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras, když se opřel o dveře a černovlásek se na něj uraženě podíval.

„No dovolte pane! Znám svou míru!“

„Jo, a proto tě chodím co tejden vytahovat ze škarpy?“

„Stalo se to jen dvakrát, pane Bahorele!“ Uraženě ukázal na kamaráda, který se na něj jenom zakřenil. „A doporučuju vám, abyste to už přestal vytahovat.“

„Vytahovat? To mi připomnělo, jak ses jednou opil, já jsem si vzal tu blonďatou paruku a ty sis myslel, že jsem—“

„A dost!“ Grantaire vyskočil na nohy. „Taky na tebe znám hodně špíny, takže ještě chvíli a začne bitva!“

„Ale noták kluci, uklidněte se.“ Jehan se postavil mezi ně a káravě se na ně podíval. „Přeci nebudete nový dům okamžitě naplňovat negativní energií.“

„Počkat, my si tímhle ale jenom dokazujeme přátelství,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire.

Bahorel jen pokýval hlavou. „Jo, to že se občas pobijem i mimo ring nebo si strčíme jazyky do krku, naše přátelství jenom posiluje.“

„Fuj,“ ohodnotil jejich konání Jehan a raději od nich odešel. Grantaire s Bahorelem se jenom zasmáli.

„No to snad není možný!“ Všichni se podívali ke dveřím, do kterých vcházel Marius a tvářil se zdrceně. Jako kdyby mu zrovna někdo řekl, že jeho svatba s Cosette není platná. Na tváři byl červený a ruce se mu klepaly.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se ho Cosette opatrně a došla až k němu. Vzala ho kolem ramen a přitáhla si ho na hrudník. Teprve teď šlo pořádně vidět, že je hnědovláska o něco vyšší než její manžel. Marius se díky tomu vždycky cítil trochu nesvůj, ale pokaždé, když ho takhle objala a on cítil její teplo, měl spíše pocit, že je chráněný. A ten pocit se mu líbil.

„Tomu neuvěříš.“ Podíval se jí do obličeje a zatvářil se nešťastně. „Teď mi volali kvůli bazénu. Prý jim odešla kočka a nemůžou přijet.“

„Kočka?“ zeptal se Jehan.

„Jak to souvisí s bazénem?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac.

„Kočka se říká takovému malému bagru, který kope základy na menších pozemcích nebo špatně přístupných místech,“ odpověděla mu Cosette a podívala se na ostatní chlapce, kteří se zatvářili, že to slyší poprvé v životě. „To jsem tu jediný chlap?“ zeptala se a překvapeně zamrkala.

„Kdyby tu byl Feuilly, tak ten by to určitě věděl,“ řekl Bahorel a všichni jen pokývali hlavou.

„To je jedno,“ řekla a podívala se zpátky na muže v jejím náručí. „Kdy tedy dorazí?“

„Nejdříve za dva měsíce. Ach, to je k vzteku!“ Marius našpulil pusu a kdyby kolem nich nestáli jeho kamarádi, byl by schopný i kopnout do země. Občas se stále choval jako malé dítě. „Je takové horko a my nebudeme mít celé léto kde se koupat. Těšil jsem se, že budeme každý den chodit plavat a o víkendech budeme dělat grilovací párty.“

„Teda Márie, ty mě překvapuješ,“ řekl Courfeyrac nadšeně a došel k objímající se dvojici. Jelikož byl ze všech tří nejvyšší, objal je tentokrát on. „Hele, tak mě napadlo, když vám tady pomáháme s těma věcma… já jsem sice hodně šikovnej na malování a stěhování a _desing_ je moje druhý jméno—“

„—to je Jerome,“ opravil ho Enjolras.

„—a drž pusu,“ zaprotestoval černovlásek a Enjolras jen protočil oči v sloup. „—ale třeba tady pan Bahorel má rád fyzickou práci a všichni víme, že od doby, co mu zavřeli oblíbené fitko je to s ním k nevydržení, protože má v sobě nevybitou energii.“

„Ale nemám,“ řekl Bahorel uraženě a ostatní se na něj nevěřícně podívali. „Co je?“

„Minule ses chtěl prát v obchodě kvůli tomu, že neměli tvojí oblíbenou příchuť brambůrků,“ řekl Grantaire a nad vzpomínkou jejich společného nakupování se zasmál.

„Oni mi řekli, že mi dají místo česnekových slaninové. Slaninové! Jak se to jako blíží česneku?!“

Místo odpovědi ale Courfeyrac pokračoval: „Tak co kdybychom se o to postarali my?“

„Že byste to vykopali sami?“ zeptal se nevěřícně Marius. „To je ale spousta práce.“

„Ta díra musí být opravdu hluboká.“

„Na hloubku a díry tu jsme experti,“ řekl Grantaire hrdě a Enjolras ze sebe vydal znechucený zvuk. „Ale Enjolrase z toho asi vynecháme.“

„Proč?“ zeptal se Enjolras s pozvednutým obočím.

„Protože máš problémy s tlakem a vím, že z horka omdléváš. Nevím, jestli by ti prospělo, aby ses celej den pařil na sluníčku.“ Enjolras pootevřel pusu. Netušil, že o něm něco takového Grantaire věděl. Sice občas omdlel i v kavárně Musain, kde se obvykle scházeli, ale nikdy to spolu neřešili. Překvapilo ho to. Mile. „A taky proto, že na _díry_ expert nikdy nebudeš.“ Černovlásek na něj vyplázl jazyk a ten hřejivý pocit, který měl Enjolras na hrudníku, byl v tu ránu pryč.

„Tohle vynechme,“ řekl Bahorel a zaměřil se pár vedle své pravice. „Já to beru. Práce to bude těžká, ale teď zrovna nemám moc, co dělat. V práci teď dělají novou elektriku, takže se tam tak tejden a půl nedostanu.“

Grantaire zvedl ruku. „Já mám po zkouškách, takže už mám jenom práci, a protože počet mých klientů rovná se nule, myslím, že tady budu užitečnější.“

„Já asi ne,“ řekl Jehan a provinile se podíval na kamarády před sebou. „Fyzická práce mi moc nejde. Ale rád vám upletu nové závěsy!“

„S tím počítám, Jeane,“ řekla Cosette upřímně a vymanila se z Courfeyracova sevření. „Viděla jsem teď tvojí novou práci, je opravdu precizní.“

„Děkuji!“ Vykřikl Jehan nadšením.

„Tak jo, dohodnuto,“ řekl Bahorel. „Tak, kde máme začít?“

Cosette, Courfeyrac a Jehan nakonec zůstali v hlavní místnosti, která měla sloužit jako obývací pokoj. Stěny už byly vymalované, podlaha položená a ze stropu se nesl vcelku vzácný kousek křišťálového lustru, který dostaly od Valjeana jako svatební dar. Společně dávali dohromady skříně, montovali poličky a snažili se přijít na to, proč jim vždy zbylo několik šroubků a matiček, které už nebylo kam dát.

Joly a Marius se rozhodli, že budou společně vymalovávat předsíň. I když se zatím zdálo, že více barvy měli na sobě než na stěnách.

Bahorel a Grantaire odnesli nejtěžší krabice do budoucí ložnice. Po hodině přišel Feuilly, který se vracel z práce a okamžitě se nabídl, že rád pomůže kopat bazén. I když se ho Cosette s Máriem snažili přemluvit, že je na to času dost a měl by hlavně odpočívat, zrzek se na ně jen zářivě usmál a řekl jim, že to pro ně udělá rád. Bahorel, Grantaire a Feuilly tedy zmizeli na zahradu. Ze začátku se k nim přidal i Bossuet, který se však po třetím kopu lopatou nešikovně sekl do kolene, až mu z rány stříkala krev na všechny strany. Zrovna v tu chvíli dorazil Combeferre, který ho okamžitě ošetřil. Když se pak Bossuet podíval na ránu zblízka, zatočila se mu hlava a pozvracel Combeferrovi tričko. Ten, unavený z lékařské praxe na dětském oddělení, kde se tyto _nehody_ stávaly na denním pořádku; tiše prohlásil: „Končím. Jdu studovat ekonomku.“

Enjolras byl jako jediný v koupelně. I když se ho Cosette ptala, jestli mu to nevadí, s úsměvem jí odpověděl, že ne. I když měl své přátelé rád, občas potřeboval být chvíli sám. Poslední dobou s nimi trávil mnoho času, a i když se vždy cítil trochu provinile, byl rád, když dorazil domů, stáhl rolety a mohl sedět na gauči v tichosti, aniž by mu někdo něco řval do ucha, stále se ho na něco vyptával, nebo s ním chtěl rozebírat aktuální dění. Přitom, co montoval skříně a rovnal do nich různé hygienické prostředky, si odpočinul.

„Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se podíval ke dveřím, ve kterých stál Jehan a držel v rukou jeden květináč s maceškami. „Dole jsou ještě dva, přineseš je prosím?“

„Jasně,“ odpověděl hned a došel do přízemí pro poslední dva květináče. Když se vrátil do koupelny, byly otevřené dveře na balkón. Z nich vycházel Jehan a mile se na něj usmál. Enjolras mu úsměv oplatil a vešel na balkón. Květináče položil na zábradlí a začal je opatrně přidělávat, aby náhodou nespadly.

Když vázal poslední uzel, pohledem zavadil před sebe. Z balkónu viděl na celou zahradu. Velký pozemek byl zatím jen travnatý. Uprostřed však už stály základy pro budoucí posezení s grilem. Vedle bylo položeno pár laviček a vytažen slunečník, pod kterým seděl Bossuet a spal, zatímco ho Combeferre ovíval novinami. Combeferre, převlečený do jednoho z Máriových triček, které mu bylo trochu úzké a krátké, si četl tlustou knihu, ve kterých byla spousta barevných záložek. Nejspíše se učil na nějakou další, důležitou zkoušku. Poslední dobou byl mnohem mlčenlivější než normálně. Vždy se ale na všechny usmíval, nezameškával srazy a dokázal si i ve svém nabitém programu udělat volno pro své kamarády. Všichni ho za to obdivovali, ale také byli nervózní z toho, jak unavený byl.

Pohledem sjel kousek od nich, kde pracovali tři jejich kamarádi. Bahorel pořád něco hulákal o tom, jak je nějaká _Xandra fakt kráva, že s ním nechce chodit_ , zatímco Feuilly se mu pořád jen smál a poznamenával, že _není zrovna partie na chození_. Bahorel do Feuillyho několikrát šťouchl a ten se vždy zavrávoral. Úsměv z tváře mu ale nikdy nezmizel.

Už se chtěl vrátit do koupelny, když jeho pohled sjel ještě o něco níže. Trochu dále od nich pracoval Grantaire. I přes jeho hlučnou, sarkastickou povahu, mlčel a byl zaměřený na práci. Za všech tří odváděl nejvíce práce. Hromada hlíny po jeho pravici by se už dala nazvat kopou. Vždy, když zaryl rýč do země, stoupl na něj a rukama zkušeně vytáhl celou dávku hlíny a odhodil ji vedle sebe; Enjolras hlasitě polkl. Všiml si, jak se starší z nich potí. Tváře měl slabé červené, stejně tak uši. Čelo měl zpocené. Leskl se mu i krk, na kterém měl vytetovanou hvězdici s růžemi. Žíly na rukou byly naběhlé. Občas pohodil vlasy, které mu spadaly do čela a lepily se na jeho kůži. Grantaire si špinavou rukou projel vlasy a snažil se je uhladit dozadu, aby ho tolik neotravovaly. Tričko s dlouhým rukávem se mu trochu vytáhlo nahoru a Enjolras si mohl prohlédnout svaly, které se mu rýsovaly na břiše, a cestičku krátkých chloupků, které pomalu vedly až ke kraji jeho kalhot, pod—

„Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras sebou škubl. Otočil se ke dveřím, ve kterých stál Jehan. Díval se stejným směrem jako Enjolras a šibalský se usmíval. „Až tu… doděláš svou _práci_ , pomůžeš mi donést klukům ven pití? Celou dobu makají na sluníčku a Joly z nich začíná šílet.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a rychle obešel Jehana, aby neviděl, jak mu zrůžověly tváře. Jehan si toho i přesto všiml. Ještě jednou se zadíval na Grantaira, který si tričkem otíral zpocené čelo a něco si pro sebe tiše mumlal. Usmál se a odešel za Enjolrasem, který už si bral od Cosette tác s domácí limonádou. Jehan vzal druhý a společně s Enjolrasem vešel na zahradu. „Je tak krásně!“ vykřikl zrzek nadšeně, ale šel se okamžitě schovat pod slunečník. Slunce dnes pálilo opravdu silně.

„Děkujeme,“ řekl nadšeně Bahorel, když vzal jednu skleničku do ruky a celou ji na jeden nádech vypil. Spokojeně vydechl a pronesl: „To _kurva_ sedlo.“

„Takovými ústy líbáš svou matku?“ řekl Feuilly pohoršeně a dramaticky si položil ruku na hrudník. „Jsem v šoku.“

„Začínáš být horší jak Grantaire,“ postěžoval si Bahorel s našpulenou pusou. Tenhle dětský výraz se k jeho vysoké, vypracované postavě a celkovému charismatu velmi dominantní muže; nehodil. Ale Feuilly nemohl popřít, že vypadal roztomile. Skoro jako kopnuté štěně. Nad představou Bahorela s psíma ušima a ocasem stáhnutýma mezi nohama, se musel zasmát.

„Slyším, že mě tu někdo chválí?“ zeptal se Grantaire s úsměvem, když si vzal jednu skleničku z tácu a trochu upil. Zašklebil se. „Moc vody, málo vína,“ zahudroval.

„Jak nečekané,“ pronesl tiše Enjolras, když si sedl vedle Combeferra a podal mu skleničku. Hnědovlásek mu tiše poděkoval, ale očima se stále soustředil na knihu před sebou. Blonďáček ho začal nenápadně, tak aby to ostatní neviděli, škrábat po zádech. Combeferre to miloval, uklidňovalo ho to a během roku, co společně žili před tím, než si oba našetřili na vlastní byty; byl schopný prosedět večery vedle Combeferra, dívat se s ním na film a škrábat ho na zádech. Byl to už zvyk, kterého se nemohl zbavit. Combeferre se jemně zatřásl, na kůži mu naskočila husí kůže, ale Enjolras si všiml úsměvu, který se mu rozlil na tváři. Bylo to tiché poděkování.

„Je ale fakt děsnej hic,“ řekl Bahorel a jedním zkušeným tahem ze sebe strhl těsné tričko. Přičichl k němu, znechuceně se zašklebil a hodil ho na zem. „To ani nemá cenu prát, to rovnou spálím.“

„Takže takhle pojedeš s buse?“ zeptal se ho Feuilly se smíchem.

„Koukni na ty svaly!“ Bahorel zatnul svaly na rukou, které už od pohledu byly tvrdé a díky práci, na nich bylo vystouplých pár žil, které se díky potu leskly. Vypadal jako kdyby byl pomazaný olejem. Tentokrát to byl Jehan, kdo hlasitě polkl. Vždycky měl slabost pro krásně stavěné postavy – mužské i ženské – a Bahorel mu to teď dělal hodně těžké. Měl neodolatelnou chuť se jich dotknout. „Pojedu zadarmo.“

„Tak to chci vidět,“ řekl Feuilly a položil skleničku na tác. „Můžu být u toho, jak se ti vysměje do ksichut?“

„O deset euro, že se mi to povede!“

„Platí!“ Oba si podali ruce a zasmáli se. Oba jednou říkali, že snad ani nebyli přátelé, ale bratři. Pořád se haštěřili, soutěžili a rvali se. Byli jak malí kluci. „Ale máš pravdu, že je fakt děsně.“ Tentokrát to byl Feuilly, který se svlékl z trička a Enjolras byl ten kdo hlasitě polkl. Odklonil zrak a díval se na Combeferrova záda, která se hýbala v pravidelných nádeších. Snažil se nevnímat, jak moc se chtěl na Feuillyho dívat. Už to byly tři roky, co se do něj zamiloval; dva roky, co se vyznal a stejně tak dlouho, kdy mu Feuilly odpověděl, že _chce být jenom kamarád_. Enjolras to vzal klidněji, než sám předpokládal. Trvalo, ale dlouho, než začal tohohle zrzka brát jen jako dalšího přítele. I přes ty roky snažení měl pro něj ale stále slabost.

Enjolras už se chtěl zvednout a vrátit se zpět do domu, když se Jehan zeptal: „Co se ti stalo?“ Enjolras se podíval stejným směrem jako Jehan. Prstem ukazoval na Grantaira, který si jen vytáhl rukávy svého dlouhého trička. Na lokti měl červený šrám.

„To je jenom tetování,“ odpověděl a pokrčil rameny.

„Další?“ Enjolras by na místě odpřisáhl, že viděl, jak se Jehanovi oči zaleskly nadšením.

„Další?“ zeptal se blonďáček místo toho.

„Nevěděl si snad, že mám tetování?“ zeptal se ho černovlásek překvapeně.

„Musel bych být hloupý, abych neviděl, že nějaké máš.“ Prstem ukázal na jeho krk. Grantaire se tetování instinktivně dotkl a zazubil se. Bylo nejbolestivější, které si nechával dělat, a přesto na něj stále zapomínal. Když na něj lidé dlouho zírali, vždy mu až po pár minutách došlo, že to není díky jeho charismatu, obličeji nebo volbě vytříbeného oblékání; ale díky tetování, které nešlo nijak skrýt.

„A tos neviděl, co mám pod tím tričkem,“ řekl Grantaire se šibalským úsměvem a Enjolras se zamračil. Tyhle jeho narážky neměl rád. Vždycky pak začal myslet na hlouposti. Teď třeba na to, jak by se zvedl, došel k černovláskovi a donutil ho si vyhrnout tričko k hrudníku, možná by mu vložil lem trička do úst, aby jej držel a prsty by mapoval obrysy tetování, dokud by se nedostal k té cestičce chloupků, kterou před chvílí tak obdivoval a—Enjolras sebou cuknul. Na co to, _sakra_ , zrovna myslel? „Chráním si je.“ Vyrušil ho ze zamyšlení Grantairův hlas, který se na něj stále usmíval a vrátil se zpět ke své práci.

„Už se těším, až to tetování uvidím,“ řekl Jehan zasněně a Enjolras jen tiše zabručel.

Byl to to týden od doby, co se kluci rozhodli, že budou Máriovi a Cosette pomáhat zařídit jejich dům. Byl to týden, co se celou ulicí od odpoledne do večerních hodin ozýval jejich smích. Byl to týden, co si Enjolras vždy našel chvíli, aby se mohl dívat z oken ven a obdivovat chlapce, kteří venku vykopávali díru na bazén.

Enjolras už od mladí věděl, že ho dívky nepřitahovaly. Vždy mu připadaly otravné. Ve školce si sice dal pusu s Elizabeth, ale to jen kvůli tomu, že mu za to slíbila zmrzlinu, která mu nakonec stejně nechutnala. Na základní škole ho nechávaly roztomilé copánky dívek stejně chladné jako minisukně a výstřihy na střední škole. Ze začátku si myslel, že ho jednoduše nezajímá nic, co se týká lidského tělo. Měl pocit, že ho puberta minula. Když se totiž díval na chlapce v šatnách a pohledem zavadil o jejich pomalu rostoucí hrudníky, rozšiřující se boky nebo přirození; byl stejně chladný, jako k dívkám. Nikdy to s nikým neřešil a vlastně byl rád za to, že ho od školy a koníčků nic nerozptyluje.

Vše se změnilo, když do prvního ročníku na střední škole nastoupil výměnný student z Turecka. Jmenoval se Erdal, bylo mu šestnáct let a měl ten nejzářivější úsměv, který kdy Enjolras viděl. Měl nádhernou karamelovou pleť, oči tak světle hnědé, že byly skoro žluté a vlasy černé jako uhel. Byl vysoký, hlas už mu mužněl a voněl se vybranou kolínskou. I když bylo horko, nosil koženou bundu, a na rukou měl vždy černý náramek, který mu upletla matka jako talisman pro štěstí. Na ten moment, kdy ho viděl poprvé, si pamatoval jasně. Seděl v zadní lavici, díval se před sebe a cítil, jak mu vysychalo v ústech z toho, jak je překvapením otevřel. Jakmile se jejich pohledy střetly, v břiše se mu rozlilo teplo, které do té doby neznal. Ten den přišel domů s bušícím srdcem a hořící erekcí.

Od té doby věděl, že se mu líbí chlapci, ale nic to neměnilo na tom, jak malý zájem o lidské doteky a vztahy měl. Dívky mu možná přišly otravné, ale chlapci podle něj byli nesnesitelní. Nevyzrálí, otravní a ten testosteronový odér, často posilněný o pár piv nebo pižmo, nedokázal vydýchat i několik dní. Byl velice vybíravý ohledně toho, koho bude nazývat kamarádem a s kým bude schopný se bavit. Byl rád za jejich malou skupinu přátel, kterých si tak vážil a vždy je obdivoval.

Stejně tak pro něj ale proto bylo těžké si najít partnera. Jeho pobláznění s Erdelem skončilo na tajném rozlučkovém večírku, kde se za stromem několik minut líbali před tím, než se mu z alkoholu udělalo zle a pozvracel mu jeho oblíbenou koženou bundu. V sedmnácti se zakoukal do nového učitele, pana Petita, který je učil historii – kořínky černých vlasů už mu šedly a na tvářích se s úsměvem dělaly hluboké dolíčky. Nikdy nezašel dál než za pár podivných fantazií, které zahrnovaly školní uniformu a pravítko. Ve dvaceti se zakoukal do Jeana, brigádníka v kavárně, do které tak rád chodil. Půl roku se odhodlával mu říci více než svou objednávku, až tu chvíli promeškal a Jean z kavárny odešel.

Když už to chtěl se vztahy vzdát, na scéně se objevil Feuilly. Enjolras si povzdechl. Podíval se z okna ven, kde Feuilly a Bahorel mluvili o nějaké videohře, jejíž název mu absolutně nic neříkal. Nebyla to láska na první pohled, ale už v moment, kdy uviděl jeho zrzavou kštici mezi dveřmi kavárny Musain, ho na něm něco přitahovalo. Když pak zjistil jak vzdělaný, chytrý a milý je, táhlo ho to k němu. A po čase to teplo, které cítil pokaždé, když s ním byl, se rozlilo do všech koutů jeho těla a rozechvělo mu srdce tak, že se mu podlamovala kolena. Nebýt Bossuetových narozenin, kde se všichni opili, nikdy by mu to ani neřekl.

Pohledem sklouzl vedle něj, kde stál Bahorel, opět bez trička, a něčemu se hlasitě smál. Enjolras musel uznat, že jeho tělo bylo nejlepší, co za roky viděl. Masité svaly, široká ramena, holý hrudník a vypracované svaly na břiše. Vlasy měl husté a už mu pomalu dopadaly na ramena. I když byl prototypem muže, za kterým by se otočil díky tělu každý, Enjolrase takhle nepřitahoval. Vlastně byl rád, když si konečně zvykl na hluk, který ze svých plic dokázal vydat a nazvat to argumentací nebo smíchem.

To Grantaire na druhou stranu… Enjolras se zadíval na druhou stranu. Černovlásek seděl pod stromem na bobku a kouřil cigaretu, v ruce držel mobil a nad něčím se pořád mračil. Jejich vztah byl – _zvláštní_. Alespoň tak se dohodli, že tomu tak budou říkat. Když už konečně dokázali dýchat stejný vzduch v místnosti jako ten druhý a nepohádat se do pěti minut; brali to jako úspěch. Po pěti letech, co se znali, už si na sebe zvykli a vzniklo mezi nimi – _něco_. Říkali, že jsou přátelé, ale ani jeden to tak necítil. Měli se rádi, to ano. Ale bylo to na hranici s něčím, čeho se oba báli. Enjolras snad proto, že věděl, jak všechny jeho vztahy dopadly. A Grantaire? To byla záhada pro všechny. Bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že se Enjolras Grantairovi líbil. Věděli to o sobě i oni dva. Ale ani jeden se nikdy nepokusil o nic více, než pár přátelských doteků a objetí při oslavách. Naopak, velkým tajemstvím byl fakt, že i Enjolrasovi Grantaire nebyl lhostejný. Ale na rozdíl do černovláska, dokázal své zalíbení skrýt tak mistrně, že se občas ptal sám sebe, co k němu vlastně cítí.

Možná to byla touha, možná jen zvědavost. Grantaire byl totiž typ muže, který ho nikdy nepřitahoval. Nebo si to alespoň myslel. Ze začátku mu přišel drzý, jeho ironie a sarkasmus mu zvedali tlak a vlastně byl občas ještě hlasitější než Bahorel, což bylo utrpení pro jeho citlivý sluch. Až po čase ale zjistil, že ten důvod, proč je jím tak iritován, je jeho chytrost. Všeobecný přehled, který Enjolras obdivoval a chtěl vždy ovládat. A byť byl Enjolras chytrý, Grantaire byl chytřejší. Nikdo ale nedokázal jeho chytré poznámky prohlédnout, každý si ho spíše pamatoval jako toho vtipného, opilého, zkouřeného Grantaira, který nezkazí žádnou zábavu. A možná v ten moment, kdy Enjolras pochopil, jak moc chytrý Grantaire je, jak moc je talentovaný, citlivý a obětavý; v tu chvíli pochopil, že ho má rád.

Grantaire se protáhl a jeho tričko se vykasalo zase výše než normálně. Odhalilo kus břicha a zad, které si mohl Enjolras prohlédnout. Nasucho polkl.

A pak tu byla ta věc s tetováním. Nikdy neměl nic specifického, co by ho vzrušovalo – jako třeba Courfeyraca milování na veřejnosti, Combeferra dominance nad partnerem, Jolyho hraní si na doktora a pacienta (nikdo nechápal, jak někdo jako on může studovat medicínu bez toho, aniž by se každou chvíli vzrušil), Bossueta hraní si na policistu a vězně, Bahorela vypracovaná pozadí partnerů, Feuillyho škrábání na zádech do krve, Grantaira hlasité vzdechy milence – dokud poprvé neviděl Grantaira bez trička. Nikdy se nezamiloval do někoho, kdo by měl dokonalé tělo, vždycky ostatním přišli _moc_ hubení nebo _moc_ tlustí nebo _moc_ nevypracování. Ale Enjolrasovi to bylo jedno. Nekoukal se na ně jako na objekt jeho touhy, ale lásky, díky které mu na partnerovi přišlo vše dokonalé. A Grantaire byl tělem muž, kterého by ostatní označili za _normální_ a _ničím zajímavou_ , do doby, než Enjolras uviděl to _proklaté_ tetování. Na rameni měl cosi, co nerozeznal a zpod kalhot mu na levý bok vystřelovalo něco, co nechápal. Ale obojí bylo namalované černým inkoustem, který nešel smýt. Dokonale mu padnul. Tetování vynikalo na jeho bledé pokožce a doplňovalo jeho šibalský úsměv. Enjolrasovi se napoprvé podlomila kolena a musel se chytit židle, o kterou se další půl hodinu opíral. Snažil se Grantaira vidět jako kamaráda a nevnímat občas tu podivnou touhu se ho zeptat, kde všude je potetovaný v naději, že by se svlékl do naha a nechal ho konečky prstů obkroužit každý tvar.

Enjolras se zachvěl. Vrátil se do reality. Grantaire už pod stromem dávno nebyl. Pracoval společně s Feuillym, zatímco Bahorel se rozvaloval na dece a četl si komiks. Jak dlouho se díval na Grantaira? Všiml si toho?

„Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se podíval na Combeferra, který se objevil vedle něj, v ruce krabici s knihami. „Pomůžeš mi je dát do ložnice?“

„Jistě.“ Vzal druhou krabici do rukou a odešel po schodech nahoru.

Když se za půl hodiny všichni sešli v obývacím pokoji, aby si dali výborný oběd, kterým jim donesla Musichetta z práce, Grantaire už byl pryč.

„Nazdar.“ Enjolras se usmál na Feuillyho, který stál před dveřmi do jeho bytu a usmíval se od ucha k uchu.

„Pojď dál,“ řekl Enjolras a uhnul, aby Feuilly mohl vejít.

„Páni,“ řekl obdivně Feuilly, když se rozhlédl po bytě. „Pěkně si to tu změnil.“

„Po koleji a podkrovním bytě, všechno vypadá jako království.“ Byt před půl rokem obýval pár, který se na stará kolena rozhodl, že se přestěhuje na venkov a budou cestovat. Enjolras před tím bydlel rok na koleji s Combeferrem, dokud si oba nenašli vlastní byty. Enjolras pak žil dva roky v podkrovním bytě, kde až moc skřípali hlavní dveře, až moc ztuha se otevírala okna, až moc hlasití byli sousedé a až moc často se uhazoval do hlavy o trám mezi stolem a postelí. Ale byl to _jeho první_ byt. Lpěl na něm. Věděl ale, že to nebude nastálo a po letech se rozhodl, že potřebuje něco většího. Když uviděl nabídku manželů, okamžitě jim napsal, druhý den si s nimi domluvil schůzku, a ještě ten večer s nimi podepsal prodejní smlouvu. Do týdne se stěhoval. Trvalo mu dlouho, než se zabydlel a ještě více, než vše vyzdobil tak, jak chtěl, ale konečně, po půl roce, to mohl prohlásit za svůj _domov_.

Oba vešli na balkón, na kterém Enjolras připravil malý stolek s židlemi a lahví vína. Feuilly se opřel o zábradlí a podíval se dolů. Enjolras žil v nejvyšším, osmém patře. Měl nádherný výhled na park s fontánou, dětské hřiště, pekárnu a vysokou školu, kde se vyučovalo veterinářství. Chodila tam jedna z jeho prvních lásek, kterou v Paříži měl. Nad vzpomínkou nevinné Annette se jen zasněně pousmál.

Slunce už zapadalo a pomalu barvilo celé město do sytě oranžové barvy. Bylo ještě stále dost horko, ale foukal jemný vánek. V ulicích to konečně začínalo žít. Ne nadarmo se říkalo, že Pařížané jsou noční tvorové. Feuilly se otočil k Enjolrasovi, který zrovna otevíral víno a oběma naléval. „Dáš si?“ zeptal se zrzek, když vytáhl z kapsy průhledný pytlíček, ve kterém měl smotané dva jointy. „Od Jehana. Jarní sklizeň.“

„Rád,“ řekl po pravdě.

Po dvou skleničkách vína a půlce vykouřeného jointu se Feuilly podíval na Enjolrase a zeptal se ho: „Tak co se děje?“

Enjolras měl hlavu opřenou o parapet, díval se na nebe a začínal počítat všechny hvězdy, které se objevovaly na světle modré obloze společně se zářícím úplňkem. „Je to vlastně docela… bizardní, pokud bych to tak měl nazvat.“

„To zní zajímavě.“

„Je možné…“ Zamračil se. Netušil, za jaký konec by měl své vyprávění uchopit. Všechno to pro něj bylo nové. „Je možné, abys až po letech zjistil, že máš na něco úchylku?“

Feuilly pozvedl obočí. „No, asi určitě. Jako, nenarodíš se s tím, že víš, že tě přitahujou prsatý holky. To pak nějak přijde v pubertě. Nebo po tom, co se ti začne líbit v pornu. Nebo po zkušenostech. Myslíš, že jsem si vždycky myslel, že se mi bude líbit, když bude mít holka na hlavě kočičí uši? Ne. Jednou jsem ale Bahorela doprovodil na nějaký komiksový festival, a ještě ten večer jsem věděl, že si je budu muset koupit do zásoby.“

Enjolras se zasmál. „Zajímavé.“

„Určitě by ti slušely.“ Enjolras se podíval na Feuillyho a nevinně na něj zamrkal. „Jo, přesně takhle. Kdybys tak nevinně mrkal a do toho měl na hlavě ty velké, bílé uši s modrými mašličkami, co mám doma…“ Zamlaskal a spokojeně vydechl další obláček kouře. Enjolras pod tou představou celý zčervenal.

„Možná,“ zašeptal blonďáček.

„Flirtuješ se mnou?“ zeptal se ho Feuilly se smíchem.

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a raději se podíval před sebe, mezi dřevem v zábradlí zkoušel najít něco zajímavého, aby se nedíval do tváře jeho kamaráda, kterému paprsky zapadajícího slunce a vycházejícího měsíce, vybarvovaly všechny pihy na tváři, které mu přišly tak roztomilé. Díky účinku marihuany mu přišly ještě o něco zářivější, větší a _sladší_. „To mám už dávno za sebou.“

„Promrhal jsem dost velkou šanci, co?“ zeptal se Feuilly se smíchem.

„Určitě,“ řekl Enjolras s hrdostí v hlase. Znovu se podíval na Feuillyho a po chvíli, co si hleděli do očí, se nahlas rozesmáli. „Promiň,“ řekl blonďáček a začal nervózně klepat nohou do země. „To bylo fakt hloupé, tohle mi nejde.“

„Ne, mě se to líbilo, jak ses snažil být nad věcí.“ Znovu potáhl z jointa a zasmál se. „Vypadalo to, jako kdybys přede mnou zrovna dospěl.“

„Feuilly,“ zašeptal Enjolras jeho jméno tak nervózně a opatrně, jako kdyby se bál, že mu za to vynadá. „Neříkej to.“ Feuilly si vzpomněl, že v den, kdy se mu Enjolras vyznal – před dvěma lety, na té hloupé oslavě Bossuetových narozenin, po těch hloupých čtyřech pivech a dvou margaritách, na tom hloupém balkóně, kde moc mluvil a chtěl se líbat – mu řekl to samé. _Dospěl si_. Jako kdyby to měla být nějaká pochvala, zvláštní výmluva na to, že už s ním nemůže být. Že už nejsou kluci, aby dělali takové hlouposti, jako se milovali. _Zbytečné drama, které by jednou akorát roztrhalo skupinu_. Tak to jednou popsal Jehan ve své básni. I když je nejmenoval, oba věděli, že je o nich.

„Promiň,“ řekl vážně Feuilly a natáhl ruku k Enjolrasovi. Dotkl se jeho ucha a upravil mu pramínek vlasů, který mu spadal do čela. „Tak co se děje?“ zeptal se ho znova.

„Už jsem to říkal.“ Naklonil hlavu tak, aby se mu jeho prsty ještě více zabořily do kštice.

„To je vše?“ zeptal se opatrně.

„Pro teď.“ Natáhl se pro jointa, který držel Feuilly mezi prsty a dlouze z něj potáhl. Marihuana mu vlastně nikdy moc nechutnala, ale vždy, když mu jí nabídli – neodmítl. Vlastně ani netušil proč. Možná se pak jen cítil více jako _člověk_ , jako _normální lidi, co přeci také kouří_. Za takovou myšlenku musel potáhnout ještě jednou. „Viděl jsem to tisíckrát. Několikrát. Na několika lidech, na spoustě lidech, v televizi, v časopisech, na fotkách, na billboardech, v pornu. A nic.“ Vyfoukl další obláček kouře. „A najednou, po tolika letech, co ho znám mě to… bere? Musím na to pořád koukat? A nedokážu s tím nic dělat? A… někdy tedy dělám a pak nevím, co si o tom myslet?“

„Ty si ho honíš nad Grantairem?“ Enjolras se podíval na Feuillyho a ten se na něj jen chytře usmál. Ještě více zabořil prsty do jeho vlasů a začal je hladit. Blonďáček slastně zavřel oči. Miloval, když si někdo hrál s jeho vlasy. „Opravdu si dospěl,“ zasmál se a než stačil mladší zaprotestovat, pokračoval: „Nebude to spíše tím, že se ti líbí?“

Enjolras otevřel oči a zamračil se. „Líbí?“ Feuilly jenom zabručel na souhlas a jemně ho zatahal za pramínky vlasů. Enjolras nespokojeně sykl. „Nemyslím si, že by se mi líbil.“

„Co sis o mě myslel, když jsi mě poprvé uviděl?“

„Že jsi zajímavý.“

„A co sis myslel o Grantairovi?“

„Že mu sice ta kožená bunda sluší, ale v těch třiceti stupních i ve stínu se musí vařit.“

Feuilly se uchechtl. „Jak ses cítil, když ses mi vyznal?“

„Trapně,“ přiznal Enjolras neochotně. „Nevím proč. Možná jsem se bál, že se mi budeš smát. Možná to způsobil ten alkohol a pořád mi někde vzadu v hlavě docházelo, že dělám ohromnou hloupost.“

„A co si myslíš, že bys cítil, kdyby ses vyznal Grantairovi?“

„Proč bych to dělal? Vždyť ho nemiluji. Mám ho rád, ano. Možná více než kamaráda.“ Odmlčel se a na chvíli se zamyslel. „Ale láska to není.“ Srdce mu poskočilo, jako kdyby řekl nějakou nepříjemnou lež. Musel si přiložit ruku na hrudník, jak ho začal bolet. „Nebo si to nemyslím…“

„Proč?“

„Protože je to jiné než s tebou.“ Feuilly naklonil hlavu na stranu na znamení, aby pokračoval. „Vždy, když jsem tě viděl, rozbušilo se mi srdce a rád jsem s tebou trávil čas. Chtěl jsem být s tebou sám. Sedět společně v kavárně, jít se podívat na výstavu nebo se projít po parku. Chtěl jsem si s tebou celou dobu povídat. Ještě stále to tak cítím.“

„A jsi si jistý, že tohle je _ta láska_ , kterou by si chtěl mít na celý život?“ Enjolras se zamračil. Hodlal se snad zrzek zpochybňovat jeho city? Ne. Takový on přeci nebyl. „To, co ke mně cítíš, je to opravdu láska? Není to jen silné porozumění? Nebo ta hranice přátelství a lásky milenců, kterou nikdy nepřekročíme? Jehan mi o tom jednou vyprávěl. Má to s jedním kamarádem stejně. Znají se už od dětství a to pouto, co mezi nimi je, nikdo nedokáže prolomit. I když už se oženil a má dvě děti, Jehan ho má stále hodně rád, ale _láskou_ to naznat nemůže, stejně jako _přátelstvím_. A ten jeho kamarád to má stejně. Cítí k sobě něco, co by měl mít jen pár. I se tak chovají. Ale bez doteků, milování bez nějaké fyzické touhy. Mám pocit, že tomu říkal _platonická láska_.“

„Platonická láska,“ zopakoval Enjolras tiše, jako kdyby to slyšel poprvé.

„Vím, jak moc rád se mnou jsi. I já s tebou.“ Oba se na sebe usmáli. „Ale umíš si představit něco více?“ Bez toho, aniž by zrzek čekal na odpověď, se k Enjolrasovi naklonil a políbil ho na ústa. Enjolras sebou cukl. Instinkt mu velel se odtáhnout, ale Feuillyho prsty v jeho vlasech ho ještě více přitiskly na jeho tvář. Natlačily se na sebe nosy a ani jeden nemohl dýchat. Feuilly pootevřel ústa a jazykem jemně pohladil Enjolrase po jeho velkých, růžových rtech. Enjolras se zachvěl. Bylo to už dlouho, co se líbali. Před dvěma lety Feuilly chutnal po tequille a potu, dnes po vínu a marihuaně.

Víno. Tak určitě chutná i Grantaire. Hodně kouřil, ale nikdy z něj cigarety ani pořádně necítil. Jako kdyby si pamatoval, jak moc ten pach blonďáček nesnáší a vždy, když se s ním bavil, se předtím navoněl kolínskou. Byla moc silná, páchla po dřevu a spáleném papíře a lepila se mu na kůži, ale bylo to lepší než odér cigaret. Grantaire pil vždy vybrané víno, i když zrovna neměl dost peněz na to, aby se najedl. _Jistě po tom musel chutnat mnohem více hořce než Feuilly._

Feuilly se během pár vteřin od blonďáčka odtáhl, sedl si zpět na své místo, zapálil si jointa a konečně pustil Enjolrasovi vlasy. Ten pomalu otevřel oči, jako kdyby se teprve probíral ze sna. Jazykem si oblízl rty, aby smyl poslední zbytečky Feuillyho chuti. „Dobrý?“ zeptal se ho s úsměvem a Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „A teď mi řekni, co si při tom cítil.“

„Tvou chuť.“

„A na co si při tom myslel?“

Enjolras po chvíli mlčení jen pronesl tiché: „Ach.“

„Přesně tak,“ zasmál se Feuilly a luskl prsty. Opřel se hlavou o parapet a zadíval se na hvězdy. Slunce už dávno zapadlo. Jak dlouho si povídali? Úplně ztratil pojem o čase.

„Nemůžu mu to říct,“ řekl Enjolras tiše.

„Proč ne?“

„Už je druhý… ze stejné skupiny přátel. To je trapné, hloupé a vzájemně je to ode mě sobecké a naprosto nemístné.“

„Moc se staráš o to, co je správné a co špatné pro ostatní. Mysli taky jednou na sebe. Navíc—“ Feuilly využil chvíle na dramatickou pauzu při které ústy vytvořil několik obláčků kouře ve tvaru kruhu. „—jak si myslíš, že se cítil, když tě slyšel, jak se mi vyznáváš? Byl jsi sice opilý a každý z nás ví, jak to mezi námi dopadlo, ale stejně… Přemýšlej nad tím.“

A Enjolras se opravdu snažil. Přemýšlel nad tím. Nad jeho pocity, vlastním srdcem, vztazích, na tom, co vlastně potřebuje. Ale čím více se zaměřoval na sebe, tím více zmatený byl. Nikdy sobě nevěnoval tolik pozornosti, jako poslední měsíc, kdy byl schopný skoro celý den koukat z okna, aby si byl jistý, že mu neunikne další kus Grantairovi kůže. Začínal se cítit jako posedlý. Co se najednou stalo tak převratného, že ho chtěl vidět? Mít chvíli pro sebe? Povídat si o všech hloupostech, které tam miloval? Nechápal to.

Když po měsíci konečně skončili s výkopem bazénu i pomocí u Mária a Cosette na domě; novomanželé se rozhodli, že na své nové zahradě uspořádají grilovací party. Cosette připravila její výborné nakládané maso, Marius se postaral o zeleninu a domácí bagetky, oba naházeli do bazénu několik nafukovacích míčů a zvířat, které oba tolik milovali. Na party byli kromě kluků pozvaná i Musichetta, která doprovázela Jolyho a Bossueta a oběma se vždycky věnoval stejným dílem; a Éponine, která konečně na svatbě zapila svou neopětovanou lásku k Máriovi a pomalu na ní zapomínala. Mohlo za to nejspíše i náručí mladého Montparnasse, se kterým se poslední dva měsíce scházela. Když se za jejími zády objevil Gavroche a usmál se na ně jeho děravým úsměvem – _„Už zase se popral,“_ postěžovala si Éponine hned, jak viděli jeho modřinu na tváři a rozbité koleno – Bahorel si neodpustil poznámku: „To jsme se dali na hlídání dětí nebo co?“

„Zmlkni Bahorele.“

„Slyšeli jste to?!“ Vykřikl Bahorel dramaticky a Gavroche na něj jen vyplázl jazyk. „Sprosťák malej!“ S tím ho chytil za tričko a nahraně se s ním začal prát. Gavrochův smích byl slyšet až na konec ulice.

Po tom, co se vyřádili v bazénu a všichni si sedli kolem stolu k jídlu a vybranému pití, Jehan prolomil hlasité mlaskání a srkání otázkou: „Už se to zahojilo?“ Všichni se podívali směrem, kterým ukazoval. Grantaire měl zrovna v puse jednu kotletku, přestal jí okusovat a povytáhl obočí. „To tetování, nevidím už tu červenou skvrnu.“

Grantaire spolkl velký kus masa a rychle to zapil vínem. „Jo, už se to zahojilo.“

„Ukaž! Chci to vidět!“ Vykřikl Jehan nadšeně. Enjolras na svém místě poposedl. Nechtěl dát najevo, že i on byl zvědavý jaké nové tetování se mu lesklo na kůži. Na jeho dokonalé, jemně nazlátlé kůži, která—

„Když jinak nedáš,“ usmál se Grantaire a protočil oči v sloup, jako kdyby mu to vadilo. Přitom bylo na jeho úsměvu vidět, že je rád, že se může pochlubit. Vytáhl rukáv a ukázal ostatním tetování, které si nechal udělat nad loktem.

„To je… pěkné,“ řekl Combeferre monotónním hlasem.

„Ty neumíš ocenit umění,“ řekl Courfeyrac vyčítavě a Combeferre jen pokrčil rameny. „Předobjednaný?“

„Ne, můj vlastní návrh,“ řekl Grantaire hrdě a mírně vypnul hruď. „Znám skvělýho tatéra, kterej mi splní každý přání.“

„Dobře kouří?“ zeptal se ho Bahorel se smíchem.

„Líp než ty,“ oplatil mu Grantaire.

Bahorel už se nadechoval, že mu to oplatí, ale Éponine se na ně káravě podívala, zacpala Gavrochovi uši a vyčítavě pronesla: „To se neumíte krotit ani před dítětem?“ Gavroche přes plnou pusu zahuhlal něco o tom, _že už není dítě_ , ale Éponine i přesto odmítala své ruce stáhnout z jeho uší.

„Už budeme hodní,“ řekli oba naráz a nevinně zamrkali.

Jehan najednou zalapal po dechu. „Ach můj Bože, ach můj Bože!“ Začal před sebou mávat rukama, jako kdyby se mu splnilo jedno z jeho největších přání. „To jsem já!“ Všichni se na něj zmateně podívali. „Vždyť je to úplně jasný!“ Když nikdo nic neříkal, Jehan se naklonil ke Grantairovi a prstem objížděl tvar jeho nového tetování. „Liška. To je má spřízněná duše. S tímhle zvířetem mám nejvíce společného. Jsou má nejoblíbenější! Místo srsti má hady. Snad víte, co mám doma, ne?“

„Nepřipomínej mi to,“ řekl Bossuet znechuceně, když si vzpomněl na všechny plazy, které Jehan ve svém bytě choval.

„A tyhle květiny? To jsou mateřídoušky. Milované květiny mé maminky, které mě jako první naučila pěstovat.“

„A my jsme jí za to vděčný,“ řekl s lišáckým úsměvem Feuilly a Jehan mu úsměv opětoval. Sice byl ze začátku k pěstování marihuany skeptický, ale od chvíle, kdy mu začala pomáhat ve zvládání stresu a paniky, na ní nedal dopustit. Podobně na tom byl i Feuilly.

„Co se dá dělat, prohlídnuls mě.“ Grantaire pokrčil rameny a Jehan mu skočil kolem krku. „Přestaň, jinak si budu myslet, že ses do mě zamiloval.“

„Konečně!“ vykřikl Jehan, když se od něj odtáhl. „Už jsme oficiálně tvůj _kamarád_.“

Grantaire mladšího podrbal v jeho hustých, zrzavých vlasech. „To nejlepší nakonec.“

„Počkejte.“ Všichni se otočili k Enjolrasovi, který se mírně mračil. „To je opravdu Jehan?“

„Ano.“ Grantaire si znovu prohlédl tetování a mírně se pousmál. „Jsem rád, že to poznal.“

„Koukni na jeho pravý rameno, tam najdeš mě,“ řekl hrdě Bossuet a vypnul hruď.

Joly zvedl ruku a doplnil svého partnera: „A já jsem na levém!“

„O-opravdu?“ zeptal se Enjolras slabým hlasem a zmateně se podíval po ostatních.

„Jo, _Apollóne_ , mám vytetovanýho každýho, kdo pro mě něco znamená.“

„A kde máš mě?“ zeptal se Bahorel a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Věřím, že jsem ten nejdůležitější.“

Grantaire se dramaticky zvedl a začal si rozepínat pásek od kalhot. „Na zadku, protože ti vždycky dávám tak na prdel v boxu.“

Bahorel vyskočil na nohy, chytil Grantaira pod paži a začal se s ním hraně prát. „Ty jsi hroznej čůr—“

„Kluci!“ pokárala je Éponine znovu zakryla Gavrochovi uši.

„Omluvte mě,“ řekl najednou Enjolras a zvedl se z místa. Cítil, jak ho Combeferre pohladil po dlani. To byl zvyk, který si osvojil po tom, co společně bydleli. Aniž by to dokázali vysvětlit, dokázali vycítit, když se ten druhý necítí ve své kůži, když je něco špatně nebo se cítí nejistí. A teď Combeferre cítil, jak se mu po celém těle rozlezla husina a třásl se. Dokázal cítit, že se s Enjolrasem něco děje. „V pořádku,“ zašeptal blonďáček a jeho kamarád ho pustil. Věděl, že nemá cenu ho nutit mluvit. Enjolras, do doby, než sám chtěl, nic neprozradil.

Jakmile byl Enjolras volný, došel do domu, ve kterém bylo již skoro vše hotové. Vešel do kuchyně, nalil si do prázdné sklenice z linky vodu a celou jí bez nadechnutí vypil. Zhluboka vydechl a opřel se jednou rukou o kuchyňskou linku, druhou si položil na srdce. Silně bilo. Měl pocit, jako kdyby mu chtělo vyskočit z hrudi. V puse cítil podivnou pachuť. Tlačil ho žaludek. Prsty se mu slabě třásly.

Enjolras už tohle zažil. Tenhle pocit moc dobře znal. A i když se za něj styděl, věděl, co se dělo.

Žárlil.

Když Enjolras v šestnácti zjistil, že se mu líbí chlapci, nikdy více nepřemýšlel o tom, co by se mu mělo líbit _více_. Každý chlapec, nebo dokonce muž, který ho za jeho krátká vzplanutí zaujal, byl vždy jiný. Jiný věk, jiná barva kůže, jiný účes, jiné chování, jiné vzdělání. Skoro by se dalo říci, že neměl žádnou preferenci. Každý ho musel něčím zaujmout.

Ale věděl jediné. Když poprvé uviděl Erdalovo tetování – malou želvu vytetovanou na šíji – zasvrběly ho prsty. Chtěl se tetování dotknout, zeptat se ho, proč si jej nechal vytetovat. Bylo vymalované černým inkoustem a pod jeho černými vlasy se skoro ztrácelo. Enjolras ho ale pokaždé očima našel a tiše ho obdivoval. Na druhou stranu, pan Petit, měl tetování velmi dobře skryté. Neslušelo se, aby učitelé měli výrazná tetování a přitahovali tak na sebe pozornost. Když ale jednou v létě o tělesnou výchovu místo cvičení v tělocvičně se šli s celou třídou vykoupat na blízké jezero, pan Petit je doprovodil. I v jeho skoro padesáti letech měl stále dobrou postavu a na levém boku se mu táhlo dlouhé tetování páva. Jeho peří měl vymalované fialovou, modrou, zelenou a žlutou barvou. Enjolrasovi se rozechvěla kolena a, stejně jako u Erdala, se chtěl tetování dotknout. Zamotala se mu hlava a musel se jít posadit pod strom. Když za ním pan Petit došel – celé tělo měl mokré od vody, vlasy se mu lepily na čelo, plavky se mu přilepily na rozkrok a dokonale obrysovaly to, co se pod nimi skrýval – Enjolras myslel, že omdlí. Musel si přitáhnout nohy k tělu, bradu položil na kolena a vymluvil se na to, že ho bolí břicho a plavat nepůjde. Byla to pravda jen z poloviny. Břicho jej pálilo, ale od bolesti, která mu vystřeloval do rozkroku, co požadoval trochu pozornosti.

Enjolras moc dobře věděl, že tetování je něco, co se mu líbí nejen na mužích, ale obecně na všech. Rád se díval na lidi, kteří svá těla nechávali zdobit všemožnými vzory, barvami a nápisy. Vždy přemýšlel, jaké to je, cítit jehlu, která se pomalu vpíjí do kůže. Občas ho z toho přemýšlení svrbělo celé tělo.

Proto, když poprvé viděl Grantairův potetovaný krk, nechalo ho to klidným. Věděl, že černovlásek tetování propadl a několikrát do roka se nechával tetovat, ale nikdy nepřemýšlel, jako u ostatních, jaké to asi je, cítit pod rukama jeho inkoustovou kůži.

Věděl, kdy se to změnilo. V moment, kdy se Feuillymu vyznal ze svých citů a okusil jeho rty, věděl, že z nich pár rozhodně nebude. Fyzická reakce proběhla v pořádku – bušilo mu srdce, třásly se mu rty, podlomila se mu kolena a měl pocit, že nemůže dýchat – ale psychicky věděl, že to _něco_ , co by měl člověk cítit pokaždé, když políbí _toho pravého_ , se nedostavilo. Ne z jeho, ale z Feuillyho strany. Věděl, že pro něj je to jen experiment, chvilka opileckého pobláznění. Enjolras pak stál ještě dobrou půl hodinu na balkóně, díval se na večerní Paříž, zkoumal úplněk nad hlavou a najednou cítil chlad na své tváři. Cukl sebou a podíval se vedle sebe, kde stál Grantaire a podával mu whisky s ledem. Grantaire si zapálil cigaretu, opřel se lokty o zábradlí. Oba vedle sebe tiše pili své drinky. Když dopili, jenom se na sebe mírně usmáli a znovu se připojili ke svým přátelům uvnitř Bossuetova bytu.

Možná to byl začátek toho, kdy si Enjolras všiml, že i když má Grantaire všechny své přátele rád, pozornost, kterou věnuje jemu, byla – _jiná_. Letmé pohledy doprovázené úsměvem. Vtipy, které byly sice mířené přímo na něj, ale na rozdíl od ostatních nikdy nebyly urážlivé nebo ofenzivní. Šlo i drobnosti, jako například, když Grantaire koupil Enjolrasovi k narozeninám jeho oblíbené cukrovinky, nebo když našel na stole v pracovně zabalený starý výtisk _Prvorepublikové ústavy_ , kterou tak dlouho nemohl v žádném antikvariátu najít; nebo třeba jen to, že měl u sebe vždy tablety s magnesiem, které Enjolras potřeboval, když se přepracoval a chytaly ho křeče do nohou.

V moment, kdy si tohle všechno Enjolras uvědomil, začal se na Grantaira dívat jinak. S tím na něj začaly mít účinek i jeho tetování.

Enjolras tiše zaskuhral. Nenáviděl, že je stejně tak slabý jako ostatní lidé. Že má něco, co ho dokáže tak jednoduše vyvést z míry. Něco tak zanedbatelného jako je _tetování_. Přišel si vždy trapně, jakmile cítil tlak v břiše, horkost ve tváři a neschopnost se zhluboka nadechnout.

Překulil se na posteli, vzal do ruky svůj telefon a podíval se na display. Potřeboval s někým mluvit. Našel Feuillyho číslo a napsal mu:

_Enjolras: [Měl bych s těmi pocity začít něco dělat.]_

Během pěti minut mu došla odpověď.

_Feuilly: [Určitě.]_

Enjolras očima zkontrolovat čas. Pět minut po půlnoci. Povzdechl si. Věděl, že pokud to bude odkládat, bude ho to trápit ještě pár měsíců. Dalších několik bezesných nocí. Čekala ho velká zkouška a příprava na státnice. Potřeboval být v klidu. Vyhledal Grantairovo číslo – a zasmál se nad tím, když zjistil, že si naposledy psali před pěti měsíci, kdy si jen vyměnili nová telefonní čísla – a napsal mu:

_Enjolras: [Spíš?]_

Byl překvapený, když mu odpověď přišla během pár vteřin.

_Grantaire: [Copak nevíš, že umělci v tuhle dobu zásadně nespí, ale tvoří? (Čti: chlastají)]_

Enjolras se pousmál. Chvíli přemýšlel, jak se jednoduše dostat k tomu, co ho nejvíce zajímalo. Zeptat se na jeho tetování by přeci nemělo být těžké? Místo toho však napsal:

_Enjolras: [Neměl bys spát?]_

_Grantaire: [Chceš abych se vyspal do krásy, Apollóne? Ach, to je od tebe milé. :3 ]_

_Grantaire: [Mám večer nejvíc inspirace, nemůžu spát.]_

_Enjolras: [Takže tě ruším?]_

_Grantaire: [Ty nikdy.]_

Enjolras se snažil nevnímat, jak se lehce zatřásl.

_Grantaire: [Jaktože nespíš ty?]_

_Přemýšlím nad tvými tetování a nedá mi to spát_. Enjolras tuhle pravdivou zprávu raději rychle smazal a místo toho napsal:

_Enjolras: [Přemýšlím nad něčím, nad čím mi můžeš pomoci asi nejspíše jenom ty.]_

_Grantaire: [To je novinka!]_

_Grantaire: [Neměli bysme takovej okamžik pak nějak zapít?]_

Enjolras už chtěl odpověď, že _ne_ a konverzaci tak ukončit, když ho Grantaire předběhl:

_Grantaire: [Soráč, to je můj zvyk, laškovat i takhle přes mobil.]_

_Grantaire: [(Páni, fakt jsem napsal slovo jako „laškovat“? Jsem asi moc často s Jehanem.)]_

Pod zmínkou přezdívky jejich kamaráda se mu v žaludku usadil nepříjemný, pálivý pocit. Musel několikrát polknout, aby ho zahnal. Tenhle pocit moc dobře znal, byl stejný, jako před pár dny u Pontmercyových doma, když Grantaire odhalil své tetování. Které bylo o _Jehanovi_. Tetování o _jiné osobě_. Není to něco jako vyznání lásky?

Enjolras zatřásl hlavou a raději odepsal:

_Enjolras: [Co pro tebe znamená tetování?]_

_Grantaire: [Obecně? Nebo jako pro mě?]_

_Enjolras: [Pro tebe.]_

Na odpověď čekal pár minut.

_Grantaire: [Je to způsob, jak nezapomenou na nic podstatného.]_

_Grantaire: [Možná tě to překvapí, ale nemám na sobě žádný populární sračky. Žádný asijský klikyháky. Žádný pokémoni nebo lebky. Všechno na mém těle má význam a pojí se_

_k něčemu důležitému. Podstatnému pro můj život.]_

_Enjolras: [A Jehan je podstatný?]_

Enjolras se kousl do rtu. Proč jen klikl na „odeslat“ dříve, než jej mohl mozek zastavit?

_Grantaire: [Je to kamarád.]_

Taková odpověď mu nestačila, ale pro teď se s ní dokázal spokojit.

_Enjolras: [Takže všechna tvá tetování mají význam?]_

_Grantaire: [Samozřejmě.]_

_Enjolras: [A dokázal bys navrhnout tetování s významem i pro někoho jiného?]_

_Grantaire: [Kdybych měl dostatek informací, tak určitě. Pár kámošům už jsem tetování dělal.]_

_Enjolras: [To jsem chtěl vědět.]_

Pár minut bylo ticho. Zdálo se, že Grantaire čekal, co Enjolras doplní. Ten se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a před tím, než by si to rozmyslel, odeslal zprávu se slovy:

_Enjolras: [Chci tetování.]_

Grantaire si s odpovědí dával načas.

_Grantaire: [Zítra večer se u tebe stavím.]_

Více slov nebylo potřeba.

„Teda, Apollóne, ty si pořád samý překvapení,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když večer došel do Enjolrasova bytu, sundal si promočenou bundu a pověsil jí na věšák a přijal od Enjolrase horký šálek čaje s citrónem a medem. „Netušil jsem, že seš až takovej fanoušek do tetování.“

Enjolras došel do obývacího pokoje, posadil se gauč a jen pokrčil rameny. „Vždycky se mi líbily.“

„To jsem věděl už dávno.“ Enjolras pozvedl obočí. „Nemysli si, že jsem si nevšim, jak na mě občas zíráš. Vždycky jsem si říkal – _Mám na sobě barvu? Jídlo? Sperma?_ – ale pak mi nějak došlo, že čučíš na ty moje tetování. Jednou jsem se před tebou i předváděl a mělo to ten samej účinek, tak jsem si říkal – _Aha, tak ten kluk určitě chce tetování, ale nemá koule na to, si ho udělat._ “

„Já mám koule,“ řekl Enjolras uraženě. Jakmile to řekl, cítil, jak se mu do tváří nahrnula krev. Grantaire se rozesmál, až skoro vylil celý hrníček na zem. Enjolras si odkašlal a snažil se zklidnit své bušící srdce. „Tak můžeme?“ zeptal se drsným hlasem.

„Jasně, jasně, soráč.“ Grantaire raději položil hrnek na stolek před nimi a setřel si slzy, které se mu skoro spustily z pravého oka. Otevřel svůj batoh, vytáhl z něj čistý blok s čerstvě ořezanou tužkou a podíval se před sebe. „Tak povídej.“ Na tváři měl ale stále dost široký úsměv.

Enjolras jen protočil oči v sloup. „Neměl bys to být ty, kdo mi pomůže?“

„Určitě. Moc rád. Ale pokud mi neřekneš, co chceš, budu si malovat, co já chci.“

„Ne, děkuji,“ zaprotestoval blonďáček a Grantaire se na něj znovu usmál. „Tedy, maluješ hezky, viděl jsem nějaké tvé obrazy a všechny návrhy, co nám dáváš jsou opravdu povedené. Ale—“

„Apollóne, klíd,“ zasmál se Grantaire a pohodlně se uvelebil na křesle naproti gauči. „Je mi jasný, co chceš říct. Tak dělej. Per to do mě. Co bys chtěl?“

„Co bych chtěl?“ zopakoval Enjolras jeho otázku a na chvíli se zamyslel. Nikdy nad tím vlastně moc nepřemýšlel. Někde v koutku mozku měl představu, ale nikdy nevěděl, jestli je reálná. „Asi bych chtěl, aby to značilo to, co nejvíce miluji.“

„Eiffelovku a vlajku mám zmáknutý jak nic.“

Grantaire už začal kreslit, ale Enjolras jej zastavil. „Ne, to… to nechci.“

„Ty nechceš na svém těle svou milovanou Francii?“ zeptal se vyděšeně Grantaire.

„Francie není to jediné, co miluji.“ Enjolras se zamračil. Grantaire párkrát zamrkal a rozhlédl se po bytě. Naproti gauči měl Enjolras pracovní stůl, nad kterým visela francouzská vlajka; vedle televize měl prosklenou skříň, na které měl vystaveno několik knih francouzské historie; hrníčky, ze kterých pili čaj, na sobě měli francouzská revolucionářská hesla z 19. století; z balkónu měli výhled na Eiffelovu věž; nad gaučem visel obraz _Patrii, co volá lid na barikády_. „Není to to jediné,“ řekl Enjolras trochu uraženě a Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou.

„Tak, co by to mělo značit? Oblíbenýho mazlíčka? Ty jo, ani nevím, jestli jsi měl někdy nějakýho mazlíčka. Psa ne, ten je na tebe moc živej. Kočku. Jo, určitě kočku. Ale ne, ta by ti rozhazovala všechny ty knížky, co tu máš a dělala by bordel, to bys nedal. A co takhle třeba morče? I když, co chceš dělat s morčetem? Jsou to nudný zvířata. Teda, asi míň nudný než rybičky, co jenom plavou _sem_ a _tam_ , ale—“

„Neměl jsem žádného _mazlíčka_ ,“ přerušil jeho monolog blonďáček. „A mám raději psy než kočky.“ Grantaire překvapeně otevřel pusu, ale Enjolras tomu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. „Chtěl bych, aby mělo význam. Stejně jako pro tebe.“

Grantaire pokýval hlavou. Přetočil několik stran v bloku, který držel a otočil ho k Enjolrasovi. „Něco takovýho?“ Na papíře byl namalovaný obraz ženy, která měla ve vlasech věnec z vrbového proutí, v něm spleteno několik lilií. Na tváři měla místo ruměnce vyznačená dvě souhvězdí – na pravé tváři Vodnáře, na levé Pannu. Oči měla zavřené a ústa pootevřená. Vypadala jako živá. „Možná se ti to zdá relativně… nudný, ale pro Elodii to mělo velkej význam. Na těch tvářích má souhvězdí znamení jejích dvou dcer. A ty lilie byly oblíbený květiny jejího muže. Vzájemně to jsou květiny smutku. Zemřel asi dva týdny po tom, co se jim narodila druhá dcera. Akutní leukémie.“ Grantaire si obrázek znovu prohlédl a prstem přejel po linii jejích rtů. „Tohle bylo její první tetování. Byla to pro mě čest.“

„Děláš lidem běžně návrhy tetování?“ zeptal se Enjolras překvapeně, když konečně přestal zkoumat obrázek před sebou. Stále nemohl uvěřit, že někdo jako on – _Grantaire_ –, co neustále mluvil o tom, jak je krása povrchní a nestálá; namaloval něco tak – _éterického_. „Myslel jsem, že maluješ.“

„Maluju, nevidíš,“ řekl a ukázal prstem na skicák. Hned na to se ale zasmál. „Tetování mě baví a nebudu lhát – už mě napadlo, že bych se tím moh i živit. Ale pořád mě to víc táhne k stojanu a barvám. Tolik k mým tragickým životním rozhodnutím,“ povzdechl si a přetočil na jinou stranu. „Všechno ale nemusí mít hlubokej význam. Koukni.“ Otočil skicák zpět k Enjolrasovi. Blonďáček se pousmál. Na papíře byl portrét border kolie, která měla kolem krku uvázanou mašli a medaili. „Renee Kaylu milovala. Jednou v životě s ní byla na závodech agility a hned z toho bylo zlato. Byla to její šampiónka. Takže když přišel její čas, chtěla na ní vzpomínat navěky.“ Grantaire si obrázek znovu prohlédl a trochu se zašklebil. „Zvířata moc nemaluju, takže to není úplně dokonalý.“

„Maluješ krásně,“ neubránil se Enjolras pochvale, kterou se celou dobu snažil spolknout a nevyslovit nahlas. Věděl, jak Grantaire maluje. Už tolikrát od něj dostal hotovou práci pro jejich skupinu. Ale nikdy neviděl _jeho nápady_. Všechno, co zahrnovalo jejich letáky a plakáty, byla většinou jen hesla, pár obrázků bez hlubšího významu, něco, co mělo zaujmout a šokovat. Tohle bylo ale Grantairovo umění, nápady. Byl to _on_. A bylo to _nádherné_. Enjolras se pod tou myšlenkou nepatrně zachvěl. „Takže, maluješ pro ostatní návrhy?“ Vrátil se k tématu před tím.

„Jen občas a jen pro kámoše,“ řekl a otočil skicák na prázdnou stranu. „Takže práce zadáčo.“

„Ach, chápu.“

Enjolras už se natahoval pro svůj batoh, kde měl peněženku, ale Grantaire ho okamžitě zastavil. „Ani na to nemysli! Bože, ježiš, _Apollóne_. Od tebe absolutně, ale _absolutně_ nic nechci. Mojí odměnou je to, že to chceš vode mě. Už to je k nezaplacení.“ Podrbal se ve svých neposlušných černých vlasech a pokusil se skrýt ruměnec, který se mu vykresloval na líčkách. „Udělám to rád.“

„Ale kdybys chtěl, tak já rád zapla—“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire o něco rázněji. Uvelebil se na křesle a poklepal tužkou po papíře. „Tak povídej, už máš něco vymyšlenýho? Říkal si něco o tom, co nejvíce miluješ.“

„Ach, ano, vlastně…“ Blonďáček se na chvíli odmlčel. Přemýšlel nad tím vlastně někdy do detailu? Možná ani ne. Miloval tetování na ostatních lidech, ne na sobě. Ani si to vlastně neuměl představit. I když ho ta myšlenka lákala už několik let, pokaždé, když si představoval, jak by na něm tetování vypadalo, bylo to rozmazané, neforemné, neviděl _nic_. Jen věděl, že má na těle inkoustovou skvrnu, kterou nemůže smýt. „Znáš Jeronýma Emiliana?“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire a trochu se zamračil. „Nějakej politik?“

„Ne. Je to svatý. Chtěl bych mít na svém tetování nějaký jeho symbol.“ _Svém tetování_. Znělo to tak zvláštně. A vzájemně Enjolras nemohl popřít jemné, vzrušivé zachvění, které se rozlezlo po celém jeho těle.

„To je zajímavý, počkej, nech mě si to najít.“ Grantaire vytáhl volnou rukou mobil z kapsy a něco na něm vyťukal. Podle pohybu očí Enjolras tipoval, že si o svatém četl nějaké informace, možná hledal jeho podobiznu nebo symboly. Najednou se pohyb Grantairových očí zastavil. Několikrát zamrkal. Po chvíli ticha, které Enjolras nedokázal identifikovat, ale věděl, že mu bylo podivně nepříjemné; se Grantaire zeptal: „Ochránce sirotků a opuštěných dětí?“ Zvedl modrý pohled od displaye a podíval se do těch Enjolrasových.

„Ano,“ řekl Enjolras slabě, jako kdyby se za to snad styděl. „Říkal si, že všechna tvá tetování mají smysl, svůj vlastní důvod. Když jsem nad tím přemýšlel, uvědomil jsem si, že jsem na tom stejně. Chtěl bych, aby tetování doplňovalo mou osobnost, můj život. Bylo něčím, co ostatní nepotřebují chápat, do doby, kdy budu stát před zrcadlem a s hrdostí pronesu – _ano, tohle jsem já_.“

Grantaire chvíli mlčel. Beze slova se díval do Enjolrasových očí a občas zamrkal. Jeho obličej podivně ztuhl. Jako kdyby se zapomněl usmívat. „To má… být Feuilly?“ Enjolras se zatřásl. Ten tón, kterým to Grantaire řekl, byl tak… _chladný_.

Enjolras netušil, co na to říct. Připadalo mu zvláštní to potvrdit. A tak jen pokýval hlavou. „Aha,“ řekl Grantaire tiše a položil mobil na stůl. „Páni. No. Wow. Tetování pro zamilovaný jsem ještě nedělal.“ Otřel si dlaň do kalhot a mlaskl. Enjolras si všiml, jak si na pár vteřin skousl spodní ret. _Proč_? „Doufám, že mi pak dáš dobrý reference pro Cosette a Mária, třeba mi to rozjede nějakej dobrej byznys a budu s tím slavnej—“

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho Enjolras a zvedl jednu ruku před sebe. „Pro _zamilovaný_?“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Kdo tu mluvil o zamilovanosti?“

Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. „No, ty jsi přece—“

„ _Byl_ ,“ opravil ho blonďáček.

„Ale—“

„ _Byl_ ,“ řekl Enjolras rázněji a stiskl panty zubů, až měl pocit, že jejich zaskřípání slyšel i černovlásek. Ten se raději odmlčel a podíval se zpět na prázdný papír před sebou. „Ať už mé pocity byly… více než přátelské, jsou minulostí. Ty… pocity, které už…“ Enjolras nevěděl, co říct. Bylo to zvláštní. Byl výborným řečníkem. Ale jakmile měl mluvit o svých pocitech, o denním životě, o tom, co by vlastně rád; vždycky nevěděl, jak začít, jak konverzaci uchopit. Proto o tom raději nemluvil. Když jej vlastní pocity a emoce začaly unavovat, obtěžovat nebo děsit; zašel za Combeferrem. Ten mu dokázal vždy poradit, vyslechnout ho, nebo mu jen udělal oblíbený, bylinkový čaj a do večera hrát videohry. Tohle pro něj bylo nové a cizí. Byl nejistý. „Je to pryč. _Tamto_.“ Nemusel to více rozvádět, oba si vzpomněli na jejich tichou noc na Bossuetově balkóně. Grantaire se neubránil mírnému úsměvu. „Ale pořád je pro mě moc důležitý. Nejen kvůli tomuhle. A _nikdy_ jen kvůli tomuhle. Ale protože… toho pro mě, a vlastně nejen pro mě, opravdu hodně udělal. Jeho povaha, činy, všechno, co dělá pro nás, pro děti v sirotčinci, ve kterém vyrůstal, pro dívky, které vždy miloval. Když jsem potřeboval, vždy mi pomohl. Vděčím mu za postel, kterou mi propůjčil, když mě můj spolubydlící vyhodil z bytu nebo si později do toho našeho Combeferre přivedl holku.“ Oba se tiše zasmáli. „Není to důkaz… _lásky_. Ale silného respektu a vděku.“

Když se Enjolras podíval Grantairovi do tváře, strnulost vystřídal něžný pohled a mírný úsměv. „Chápu,“ řekl jemně a párkrát poklepal tužkou o papír. „Ale upřímně vůbec netuším, jak to znázornit s tím svatým. Moc mi k sobě… nejdou, víš co.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Když Grantaire dlouho nic neřekl a začal se mračit, zeptal se: „Ale u Jehana si věděl, co nakreslit?“

„Co prosím?“

Enjolras nasucho polkl. Snažil se zahnat pálivý pocit na hrudi. Přeci nebude žárlit na jeho kamaráda. Na _jejich_ kamaráda. Bylo to tak absurdní. Věděl, že pro sebe byli skoro bratry. Grantaire trpěl vůči Jehanovi podivným bratrským komplexem, stejně jako Bahorel nebo Joly. Proč ho to ale u těch dvou neštvalo? „Ta liška na lokti.“

„Ach, no jasně!“ Grantaire si vyhrnul rukáv svetru a podíval se na loket, na kterém se vyjímalo nové tetování. „Docela pěkný, ne?“ Enjolras jen tiše zabručel. „Ale taky to nebylo přes noc Apollóne. Některý nápady přijdou hned, některý pozdějc. Myslíš, že jsem hned věděl, jak ho znázornit? Ani omylem. Po pravdě mi zabral nejvíc času. A přitom to bylo tak jednoduchý! To Joly, naproti tomu—“ Grantaire strhl dolů kus lemu jeho svetru a odhalil tak své pravé rameno. „—to bylo hned.“ Enjolrasovi se naskytl pohled na jeho vyzáblé, bílé rameno, na kterém byl vytetovaný ledňáček. Už ho párkrát viděl. Ale nikdy si tetování s Jolym nespojil. „Myslel sis, že k němu budu mít něco s medicínou a tak, že jo?“ Černovlásek se tiše zasmál a prstem si přejel po detailních pírkách na křídlech, které byly jako jediné vybarveny modrou barvou. „Ledňáček je symbol věčné lásky. Víš, že žijí v nerozlučných párech? A modrá je symbolem věrnosti, radosti a ochrany.“

„To zní jako Joly,“ řekl blondáček. „Co máš u Feuillyho?“ Grantaire pozvedl obočí. „Říkal jsi, že máš vytetovaného každého, kdo je pro tebe důležitý.“

„Ano, to mám.“

„Tak jsem si myslel…“ Enjolras nedopověděl a jen zakroutil hlavou. „Promiň.“

„Ne, neomlouvej se,“ řekl Grantaire hned a poklepal si stehno. „Tady se ten náš dříč schovává. Ukázal bych ti to, ale nechce se mi tu před tebou moc svlíkat.“ Grantaire se snažil zasmát, ale oba poznali, že je jeho smích hraný. „Tak já zkusím něco vymyslet.“

Několik minut se místností rozléhal zvuk hrotu tužku, který dopadal na papír. Grantaire nakláněl hlavu na pravou, pak na levou stranu, občas se zamračil, podíval se kamsi před sebe do prázdna, pak se nosem skoro dotýkal papíru. Vypadal – komicky. Enjolras se neubránil úsměvu. Ještě nějakou dobu by se bavil jeho podivnými grimasami, kdyby neotevřel pusu a nezeptal se: „A máš i mě?“ Grantaire přestal malovat a Enjolras se kousl do jazyka. Proč občas jeho srdce nedokázalo poslouchat mozek, který na něj křičel, že mluvit rozhodně není dobrý nápad?

„Vytetovaného?“ zeptal se Grantaire a mladší pokýval hlavou. „Co myslíš?“ Po pravdě, Enjolras netušil. Věděl, jaký vztah mezi sebou měli a jak dlouhou cestu si k sobě budovali. Byli přátelé, ale vlastně jimi nebyli. Dívali se na sebe podivně jako milenci, ale přesto si nikdy nedokázali představit, že by tu hranici překročili. Občas na sebe křičeli jako nepřátelé, ale věděli, že by toho druhého před hrozbou vždy ochránili. Byla to zvláštní kombinace pocitů, vjemů a vzpomínek, která byla pro oba matoucí.

„Upřímně—“

„Mám.“ Grantaire nechtěl slyšet slovo _ne_. Nechtěl si myslet, že Enjolras nedokázal přijmout fakt, že by pro něj byl tak důležitý. Vždyť to byl právě on, díky komu byl dnes tam kde byl, díky komu měl přátele a díky tomu se znovu vrátil ke studiu, které ho nejen bavilo, ale šlo mu a slibovalo mu žárnou budoucnost. Copak blonďáček nikdy nepochopil ty vděčné pohledy a letmé doteky, které prosily o více? „Samozřejmě, že mám.“ S tím se vrátil ke kresbě v naději, že mu přestanou klepat prsty.

Enjolras znovu nasucho polkl. Tak byl pro Grantaira přeci jen důležitý. A možná důležitější, než si sám myslel. Jen díky tomu se mu srdce rozbušilo a cítil, jak ho bolely tváře od toho, jak se do nich kousal, aby se nesmál. Nechtěl vypadat jako hlupák. „Chci abys to byl ty.“

Grantaire znovu přestal kreslit. „Cože?“

„Chci abys mě tetoval.“

„Cože?“ Grantaire překvapeně zamrkal. „To nejde. Nemám salón. Ani licenci. Ježiš, já nemám ani pistoli a inkoust. Já—“

„Ale Bahorel minule říkal, že jsi ho tetoval.“

„Ten krypl,“ zanadával Grantaire tiše. „Bylo to jen jednou.“

„Nebavilo tě to?“

„To, jak brečel bolestí? Že váháš. Užíval jsem si to jak nikdy,“ zasmál se černovlásek.

„Třeba by sis to užil u mě.“

Grantaire se mu podíval do očí a jemně se usmál. „To pochybuji.“ Blonďáček se už nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Grantaire ho přerušil. „Jako, to tetování? Určitě. Ale kdybych tě viděl brečet? Neumím si to ani představit. A upřímně, nechci abych byl ten důvod… co tě rozbrečí.“ Enjolras si všiml, jak si jazykem přejel po suchých rtech a na pár vteřin se kousl do spodního rtu. „Nechci, aby tě to bolelo. Bude lepší, když půjdeš k profesionálovi. Ten můj kámoš je fakt skvělej. I ten krk, co mi dělal bolel minimálně. Takže—“

„Grantaire,“ zastavil ho v povídání Enjolras. „Chci, abys to byl ty.“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a zadíval se na papír před sebou. Vypadalo to, že nad tím přemýšlí. „Půjdu nám nalít trochu vína.“ Černovlásek jen pokýval hlavou.

Když se Enjolras vrátil do obývacího pokoje a podal Grantairovi skleničku s vínem, černovlásek vypil na jeden lok skoro polovinu. Jakmile jeho hrdlo zahřála jeho oblíbená tekutina, zhluboka vydechl a položil skleničku na stůl před sebou. „Doufám, že víš, co děláš.“

„Vím,“ řekl blonďáček, když mu došlo, co tím Grantaire myslí.

„Ale nebude to jen tak,“ řekl Grantaire. „Už jsem psal kámošovi a slíbil mi, že mi půjčí vše, co budu potřebovat a trochu mě do toho všeho zasvětí. Takže to nebude problém. Ale mám dojem, že si to budeš muset trochu zasloužit.“

Enjolrasovi se jeho spiklenecký úsměv nelíbil. „Povídej.“

„Budu tě tetovat, když uhodneš, kde a co mám vytetovaného na tebe.“

„Kolik mám pokusů?“

Grantaire se na Enjolrase zakřenil. „Tenhle přístup se mi líbí.“

Pět.

Tolik setkání s Grantairem na Enjolrase čekalo před tím, než jeho tělo pokryje černá barva.

Za týden po srazu jejich revolucionářské skupiny, zůstali v Musainu o něco déle. Sedli si k malému, kulatému stolu, objednali si červené víno, Grantaire jahodový řez a Enjolras pečenou bagetu. Černovlásek okamžitě vybalil nový skicák, tužku a dal se do psaní poznámek. Probíral s Enjolrasem vše, co bylo potřeba. _Tetování bude černobílé nebo barevné? Kde bys jej chtěl mít? Kolik místa chceš, aby zabralo? Tohle nejde tetovat najednou, připrav se minimálně na tři sezení před tím, než to budeš mít hotové._ Když domluvili a donesli jim objednávku, Grantaire se ho zeptal: „Tak už víš?“ Enjolras hrdě vypnul hruď a odfrkl si. Byl si jistý, že to uhodne hned na poprvé. Řekl jen: „Bude to určitě něco s Francií, takže možná vlajka? A mé oblíbené heslo, které používám i jako hesla, a to je francouzské heslo: _Volnost. Rovnost. Bratrství._ “ Grantaire dopil své víno, mlaskl a pouze řekl: „Špatně. A zapomněl si na část těla. Takže taky blbě. Upřímně, Apollóne, fakt si myslíš, že bych svý tělo hyzdil něčím tak povrchním jako patriotickým znakem?“

To Enjolrase zaskočilo. Dobré dva dny se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že se mu Grantaire vysmál do obličeje. Říkal to sice klidně, skoro až s neutrálním výrazem, ale to, jak ho po tom pálilo na tváři a hrudi dost jasně prozrazovalo, že se styděl. Moc dobře věděl, že je Grantaire dosti výstřední. Ne v oblékání jako Courfeyrac, ani v chování jako Bahorel; ale ve vlastním životě. Chová se jinak, myslí jinak než většina lidí. Je _umělec_. Ti byli vždycky zvláštní. Měli vlastní světy, které nechápal. A pokud chtěl, aby se na něm podepsalo Grantairovo dílo, potřeboval do jeho světa proniknout.

Napodruhé přišel více připravený. Když se za pět dní setkali v hospodě Korint, po tom, co Enjolras několik dní ve školní knihovně studoval staré báje o pověsti o řeckých bozích; hned po tom, co černovlásek dosedl řekl: „Pravý bok. Slunce, luk, vavřínový věnec a lyra.“ Grantaire se na Enjolrase chvíli díval dost zmateně, než mu došlo, o co jde. S úsměvem dosedl na židli naproti němu a zakroutil hlavou: „Bejt ženská, už mi padaj kalhotky. Fakt sis kvůli mně četl o Apollónovi, _Apollóne_?“ Enjolras netušil, jestli mu úsměvem na jeho tváři přijde rozkošný nebo ho začínal štvát. „Fakt milý. Ale ne. Na obojí.“

Když se za dva dny setkali v Musainu před tím, než je čekalo běžné setkání jejich skupiny, Enjolras netrpělivě klepal prstem do stolu a vypil už svou třetí sklenici vody. Netušil, že to bude tak těžké. Grantaire přišel o něco později, v rukou držel několik knih o historii umění a nové štětce. Když si sedl vedle Enjolrase, zrychleně dýchal a říkal něco o tom, že je jejich profesor na Anatomii _děsnej vůl_ ; ale Enjolras ho vlastně pořádně neposlouchal. „Kotník. Žádná kresba, jen slova _Aristos Achaion._ “ Grantaire se znovu zašklebil – tím jeho typickým úsměvem, který Enjolras miloval a nenáviděl zároveň – a pouze zakroutil hlavou. „Sakra,“ zanadával tiše Enjolras a dopil další sklenici vody. Grantaire už se nadechoval, že mu alespoň skloní poklonu, že ho poslouchá a ví co má rád, ale Enjolras ho zastavil. „Ne. Nic neříkej. Povídej, co potřebuješ k tomu tetování.“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou.

Když se o týden později setkali v parku u vyhlášeného pekařství paní Isabelle, Enjolras seděl opřený o jeden ze stromů, četl si novou politologickou studii o francouzském parlamentu, Grantaire ležel na zádech v trávě, hlavu měl podepřenou svým školním batohem a maloval do skicáku, který měl opřený o břicho a pokrčená kolena. „Co na to říkáš?“ zeptal se ho, když otočil hotovou skicu k Enjolrasovi. Ten jen zabručel na znamení, že se mu obrázek líbí. „Super. Ještě to trochu obtáhnu a dodělám to. Musím říct, že mě nikdy nenapadlo, že bys měl takovou představivost Apollóne.“ Udělal několik zkušených tahů rukou a pousmál se. „Ačkoliv hádání ti moc nejde.“ Znovu se podíval na blonďáčka, který pevněji sevřel desky ve svých rukách. „Tak co? Budeš hádat?“ Enjolras chvíli nic neříkal a pak jen tiše pronesl: „Šíje. Půlměsíc. Mé datum narození.“ Grantaire byl jediný, kdo věděl, kdy se Enjolras narodil. Stejně jako Enjolras věděl to Grantairovo. Nikdy se o tom s nikým nebavili, narozeniny neslavili a vlastně nikdy nechápali, proč se kolem narozenin dělalo tolika povyku. To, že na narozeniny měli stejný názor, je podivně spojovalo a líbila se jim představa, že mají něco společného, _jen oni dva_. Tetování na šíji viděl několikrát a podle internetu se narodil v době, kdy měsíc teprve dorůstal. Věděl, že nad ním má nějaké číslice, ale díky husté, černé kštici, je nikdy neviděl zřetelně. Grantaire se na něj mile usmál a Enjolras pochopil ještě dříve, než mu řekl: „Hezký, ale vedle. To datum nad tím měsícem je narození mý ségry. Máte je docela blízko.“ S tím se oba vrátili ke své práci a už nic neřekli.

O tři dny později se sešli znova u Enjolrase doma. Enjolras si nalil horký, bezinkový čaj a Grantairovi koupil vybrané, červené víno, které pil jen, když se mu něco povedlo. Už když ho naléval, Grantairovy se v očích rozsvítily plamínky, které u něj blonďáček už dlouhou dobu neviděl. Tiše mu poděkoval a okamžitě se napil. Na rozdíl od ostatních dnů si víno vychutnával a usrkával jej pomalu. Vždy se blaženě zachvěl a zabručel. „Tak co?“ zeptal se ho černovlásek, když Enjolras konečně dosedl na židli vedle něj a prohlédl si hotový náčrtek. Enjolras si vzal blok do ruky. Očima zkoumal každý tah, který Grantaire udělal. Kde zatlačil, kde zvolnil, jak nádherně vykreslil všechny detaily. Věděl, že Grantaire umí hezky malovat. Ale tohle? Tohle bylo něco mnohem lepšího, než si dokázal představit.

„Líbí?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire nervózně, když si Enjolras už pár minut prohlížel kresbu a nic neříkal.

„Nádherné,“ řekl Enjolras skoro bez dechu.

Grantaire si nahlas oddechl. „Fuj, jsem se lek, že se ti to nelíbí, jak sis to, tak dlouho prohlížel.“

„Promiň,“ řekl Enjolras omluvně a kresbu položil na stůl před sebe. Stále si ji ale obdivně prohlížel. „Je to opravdu krásně.“ Otočil se na Grantaira. „Děkuji.“

„Ále, prosím tě, není za co.“ Černovlásek mávl rukou a snažil se dívat kamkoliv jinam než na blonďáčka pře sebou. I tak ale Enjolras viděl jemný ruměnec, který se mu rozlil po tvářích. Sám přemýšlel, jestli za to mohou jeho slova chvály nebo víno. „Ták, mám domluvit schůzku s tím mým kámošem?“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Proč bych se měl – _ach_.“ Jistě. Neuhodl tetování, které mělo být o něm. Nedokázal si ani vybavit místo na kterém by ho měl mít. Grantaire ho nebude tetovat. Tak zněla dohoda. „Ach, _to_ ,“ řekl o něco tišeji a znovu se podíval na kresbu. Chtěl, aby to byl Grantaire. _Potřeboval_ , aby to byl Grantaire. _Musel_ to být Grantaire. Byla to podivná touha, kterou potřeboval naplnit. Věděl, že tím pochopí všechny své pocity. Byl tak blízko cíle. A tak jednoduše to zahodil. Chtěl nadávat sám sobě. Obvinit se za to, že ho vůbec nezná. Jak se může stále označovat za jeho kamaráda, když ani netuší, co má rád? Jak myslí? Povzdechl si. „Domluvím se s ním sám.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Grantaire jen a dopil svou skleničku. „Už budu muset jít Apollóne, díky za to víno, bylo fakt vynikají.“

„Už jdeš?“ zeptal se Enjolras překvapeně. Podíval se na hodiny. Nezdržel se ani půl hodinu.

„Jo, dneska mám noční v baru.“ Grantaire se začal obouvat a při tom zaskuhral. „Původně jsem jenom zaskakoval za Éponine, ale nějak jsem se jim tam zalíbil. Šéf mě chválí, že vím o chlastu fakt všechno. A prej, že pro alkoholika se nenajde dobrá práce,“ zasmál se a upravil si svůj oblíbený, černý svetr, který byl o dobrá dvě čísla větší. Na jednom cípu byl zašpiněný od žluté barvy. Skvrna na černé tkanině přímo zářila.

„Nechceš půjčit nějakou mou mikinu?“

„Proč?“

„Ta tvá je špinavá.“

„To je můj styl! Jen ať vědí, že jsem umělec, co pořád maká.“

„Takhle bys do práce chodit neměl,“ pokáral ho Enjolras.

„Nejseš můj šéf.“

„Měl bys už konečně nosit něco decentnějšího.“

„Jseš jak můj fotr,“ zasmál se Grantaire znovu a prohlédl se v zrcadle, které měl Enjolras naproti botníku. Enjolras si ho prohlížel také. Pořád přemýšlel, co se mu na tom svetru tak líbilo. Jeho styl jednoduše nechápal. Občas vypadal jako kdyby týden spal pod mostem, a někdy zase tak, že měl chuť ho svléknout hned na místě, aby to otravné oblečení viděl na zemi a užíval si jeho – _pro něj_ – dokonalého těla – _které Grantaire nesnášel_ – a čisté, bílé kůže, která—

Enjolras sebou škubl. Už se chtěl vnitřně pokárat za takové myšlenky, které by rozhodně neměl mít, rozhodně ne o kamarádovi, se kterým teď trávil až podivně moc času; když mu to došlo. Grantairova nahá kůže. Bílá, jemná, čistá, na některých místech zarostlá tmavšími chlupy, na některých místech zdobená tetováním. Tetování, které dával tak rád na obdiv. Na krku, na šíji, na rukou, na zápěstí, na lokti, na stehnech, na kotníku, na břiše a na pravém boku až po lopatku. „Tvůj hrudník.“

Grantaire se zastavil mezi dveřmi, podíval se na Enjolrase a zamračil se. „Cože?“

„Tvůj hrudník. Nikdy… jsem neviděl tvůj hrudník.“ I když se před ním už převlékal v kabince v obchodě, i když Grantaire pracoval u Mária na zahradě, i když se převlékali v šatně na plovárně; nikdy neviděl jeho hrudník. Vždy se zakryl černým tílkem. Nikdy si ho nezvedl výše než nad pupík. Ale podle linií na břiše a hrudníku tušil, že tam schovává ještě jedno tetování. Jak to, že mu to došlo až teď? „Takže tetování, které má značit mě máš na hrudníku. Mezi… prsy.“ Grantairovo srdce se rozbušilo. Prsty se zaryly do dřeva dveří. „Budeme mít tetování na stejném místě, chci ho tam také. Říkal jsem to už od začátku a když jsem to řekl, podíval ses na mě tak…“ _Překvapeně? Nadšeně?_ Enjolras to nedokázal rozeznat. „Takže je to hrudník. Mám pravdu?“

Grantaire stál mezi dveřmi a zhluboka dýchal. Otevřel pusu, ale nic z ní nevyšlo. Skousl si suchý ret a jenom si pro sebe něco zamumlal. „A co tam mám?“

Teď to byl Enjolras, kdo se cítil nervózní. Polovinu uhodl, co s tou druhou? Netušil, co by tam mohl mít. Zvíře, nápis, heslo, motto, obrys, portrét? Při myšlence vlastního obličeje na Grantairově těle jen zakroutil hlavou. Bylo to absurdní. Takhle hloupý by ani jeden z nich přeci nebyl. „Nevím,“ přiznal blonďáček po chvíli ticha. Už nechtěl hádat. Věděl, že všechno, co by řekl, by byla hloupost.

„Fajn,“ řekl černovlásek a vyšel ze dveří.

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho Enjolras a otevřel dveře tak, aby na černovláska viděl. Ten k němu ale stál zády. Viděl jen jak rychle se nadechuje. „Neuhodl jsem to sice vše, ale je možné, že bys… že bys mě i přesto—“

„V sobotu v pět tady u tebe, buď připravenej,“ řekl Grantaire před tím, než došel na konec chodby a rychle začal sbíhat všechny schody dolů do přízemí. Enjolras vyšel z bytu ven, opřel se o zábradlí a díval se dolů, možná v naději, že ještě uvidí jeho mizející postavu. Nic však už neviděl. I přesto stál na chodbě ještě několik minut a nedokázal se ubránit úsměvu.

„Tak jo, jak to chceš?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když položil batoh na zem a podíval se po místnosti.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se Enjolras a zamračil se. Opravdu se ho Grantaire zeptal—

„No, jak to chc—jéžiš, takhle jsem to nemyslel!“ Vykřikl Grantaire hlasitě, až Enjolras nadskočil. „Na co hned myslíš, Apollóne? Neměl bych tě spíš přejmenovat na Afroditu?“ S tím si klekl na zem, rozepl zip u batohu a začal z něj vytahovat věci, které Enjolras ještě nikdy neviděl.

„To je bohyně.“

„A co?“

„Žena. Nejsem žena.“

„To vím moc dobře, _Afrodité_ ,“ zasmál se Grantaire a Enjolras jen protočil oči v sloup. Vyskládal na stůl všechny věci a spokojeně se usmál. Až teď Enjolras konečně poznal, co to je. Inkoust. Jehla. Něco, co vypadalo jako tavná pistole. Několik párů gumových rukavic, které vídal v nemocnicích. Lahvička s bílým roztokem, podle červeného křížku na etiketě předpokládal, že jde o dezinfekci. Několik balíčků s tampóny a kapesníky. Červený ručník. Enjolras stále přemýšlel, jestli tu barvu vybral schválně, aby na něm nešla tolik vidět krev. „Tady je nejlepší světlo,“ řekl Grantaire zkušeně, když se rozhlédl po místnosti. Slunce už zapadalo a dodávalo tak místnosti oranžový nádech. Grantaire ale zapnul lampičku na stolku, který měl u gauče a přesunul jí na stůl. Na gauč tak svítilo jasné, bílé světlo. „Takže by bylo fajn to udělat tady.“

„Ten gauč se dá rozložit,“ řekl Enjolras, když došel ke Grantairovi, klekl si vedle něj a zatáhnul za šňůrku, které si do té doby Grantaire vůbec nevšiml. Gauč se o kousek snížil a Enjolras do černovláska jemně šťouchl, aby mu naznačil, aby uhnul. Z gauče bylo nízké, ale i tak dost široké a prostorné letiště. „Pro návštěvy,“ řekl navysvětlenou.

„A pro tetovačku jako dělaný, super, Apollóne.“

„Takže už jsem zase Bohem slunce? Měníš to nějak rychle.“

„Ještě chvíli a začnu ti říkat třeba i Die!“

„Ne, děkuji,“ řekl blonďáček, když se zvedl. „Měl bych si lehnout?“

„Hm, kdyby to bylo polohovací, tak jo,“ řekl Grantaire a sedl si na kraj gauče. Poklepal si prstem po bradě. „Nemáš nějaký velký polštáře? Dal by sis je za záda. Víš, abys úplně neležel, ale ani neseděl.“

„Podívám se.“

Enjolras se za pár chvil vrátil se dvěma polštáři. Na jednom spal a druhý měl připravený… vlastně ani nevěděl proč. Vždy si říkal, že bude vše kupovat v páru. Nejdříve díky tomu, že to cenově vycházelo levněji. Ale až později pochopil, že se tím snaží jen ospravedlnit to, co se za tím ve skutečnosti skrývalo. Vždy totiž doufal, že všechno využije, až jednou bude mít partnera. _Jednou_. Zatím se jeho povlečení, dek, polštářů a peřin, nikdo nedotkl. Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl až Grantairův radostný výkřik: „To je skvělý!“ Vzal polštáře do rukou a upravil je na gauči. „Sedni si.“ Enjolras jej poslechl, sedl si na gauč, zády se opřel o polštáře, hlavou o čelo gauče a trochu se zaklonil. Uvolnil se. Bylo to dost příjemné. „Pohodlný?“

„Velmi.“

„Takže, můžeme začít?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Tak si sundej tričko.“ Grantaire vzal do ruky lahvičku s barvou, jehlu nasadil na tetovací pistoli a několikrát zkontroloval, jestli správně sedí. Otočil se zpět k Enjolrasovi. Tričko už měl položené na opěradle gauče. Grantaire chtěl všechno položil vedle jeho boku, ale zasekl se. Místo toho obdivoval jeho nádherné tělo. Viděl ho už několikrát. Možná více, než bylo vůbec zdrávo. Více, než bylo u normálních přátel vůbec běžné. A i když už měl být na jeho – _nádherné, lesklé, zlaté, vypracované, holé_ – tělo zvyklý, pokaždé to bylo jako kdyby ho viděl naprosto poprvé. Cítil, jak se mu v puse nahromadily sliny a musel rychle polknout, aby náhodou nezačal slintat. Připadal si vždy jak hladový pes, před kterého položili kost, kterou ale neměl právo kousat. Znovu polkl, jazykem si namokřil rty a kousl se do tváří. Ještě chvilku a mohl by říct nějakou hloupost. Raději položil všechny věci vedle jeho boku, ze stolu vzal zbytek věci a položil je vedle druhého. Hned na to vzal do ruky lahvičku s dezinfekcí a několikrát si tekutinou polil dlaně, prsty a lokty. Když byl spokojený, natáhl si modré, gumové rukavice a po kolenou se doplazil k Enjolrasovu boku. Vzal do ruky pistoli a několikrát si zkusil pohyby, které bude několik hodin dělat v kuse. „Sakra,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, když zjistil, že poloha, ve které byl, nebyla úplně nejvhodnější.

„Děje se něco?“

„No, že takhle to není úplně…“ Grantaire se několikrát pohnul dopředu, dozadu, do stran. Zakroutil hlavou. Zabručel a něco si zašeptal. „Ale nějak to zvládnem.“

„Nebylo by lepší, kdyby sis na mě sedl?“

Grantaire překvapeně vykulil oči. „Ještě jednou?“

„No, nebylo by to lepší?“ zeptal se Enjolras a podíval se na své tělo. V poloze měl krásný výhled na svůj holý hrudník a vypracované břicho. „Budeš mě tetovat na hrudníku, takže se ke mně stejně budeš muset hodně naklonit. Když budeš vedle mě klečet, nebude to úplně nejvhodnější. Nerad bych, aby se něco pokazilo. Přeci jen, zpátky se to nedá vrátit.“ To bylo něco, co Grantaira pořád znervózňovalo. Věděl, že jeden chybný tah může zničit nejen celé tetování, ale také Enjolrasovu kůži. Už tak bude tetování bolestivé, nechtěl ho zranit ještě více, než bylo nutné. Místo odpovědi proto Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou, doplazil se k Enjolrasovi ještě blíže a opatrně ho obkročil kolem boků. Snažil se nevnímat srdce, které se rozbušilo tak rychle, jako kdyby zrovna běžel maratón. „Lepší?“ zeptal se Enjolras opatrně a sám cítil, jak se mu do tváří žene červeň. Takhle blízko si byl jen s nejbližšími přáteli pokaždé, když je objímal. Vždy to ale trvalo jen pár vteřin. Na Grantaira se takhle bude dívat několik hodin. „Můžeš si klidně sednout.“

„Kam jako?“

„Na mě.“ Aniž by nad tím moc uvažoval, poklepal dlaněmi o svá stehna. Jakmile se místností ozval zvuk poklepané kůže a nastalo ticho, Enjolras věřil, že kdyby bylo možné se propadnout do země hanbou, zrovna teď by se to stalo. Nechápal, jak někdy dokázal udělat tak nesmyslné věci, jako poslouchat své srdce místo mozku. „Myslím, že to bude pohodlnější. Takhle… třeba dostaneš křeč.“

„Nehraničí to se sexuálním harašením?“ zeptal se Grantaire nervózně a snažil se nevnímat, jak krásně Enjolras voněl. Po skořici, a právě zapáleném dřevě. Kolínská? Nebo jeho vlastní vůně?

„Ach, promiň, to jsem—“

„To je v pohodě, Apollóne,“ zasmál se černovlásek. „Snažím se jenom trochu odlehčit atmosféru. Taky ti přijde, že je tu takový vedro?“

„Všechna okna už jsem otevřel.“

„Tím to není,“ zaskuhral Grantaire tiše. Už nechtěl na nic odpovídat. Raději si tedy opatrně sedl na Enjolrasův rozkrok. Kolena a nohy se příjemně uvolnily. Místo toho ale začínal cítit tlak v hrudníku, podbřišku a na pozadí. Grantaire se zamračil. Na pozadí? Jemně se zachvěl. Díky tomu na Enjolrase dosedl celou svou vahou. Ten tlak, který cítil byl – _ach_. „Tak řekni, až budeme moc začít,“ řekl rychle, když se snažil nemyslet na to, co zrovna cítil. Enjolras nebyl vzrušený. Nic tomu nenaznačovalo. Ale přesto jej cítil. _Bože, jak_ velký _jen mohl být, když ho dokázal cítit přes dvě vrstvy oblečení? Jaký asi je, kdyby se ho dotknul a začal se zvětšovat_ —

„Je všechno v pořádku, Grantaire?“ Černovlásek sebou škubl a podíval se na Enjolrase, který si ho opatrně prohlížel. Grantaira však zaujalo, jak červeně jeho rty vypadaly, jak se mu leskly oči a zorničky měl roztomile roztažené. „Jsi celý červený.“

„To je tím horkem!“ Snažil namluvil i sám sobě. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Grantaire vzal do ruky lesklý papír, který opatrně přiložil na Enjolrasův hrudník a několikrát jej pohladil. Kůže pod jeho prsty byla pevná a silná. Enjolras si vždy našel chvíli, aby si zacvičil. Stejně jako Grantaire. I tak ale jejich těla vypadala dost rozdílně. „Buší ti srdce,“ řekl Grantaire, když papír z hrudníku sundal a na Enjolrasově kůži zůstal fialový obrys tetování.

„To je špatně?“ zeptal se ho blonďáček a oči nespouštěl ze svého hrudníku.

„Je to jedno,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem. „Jen, jestli seš si fakt jistej, za chvíli už nebudeš—“

„Nechci z toho vycouvat,“ řekl Enjolras, když pochopil, co mu Grantaire chce říct. „Jen je to mé první tetování. Nevím, co čekat. Jsem nervózní z toho, jestli to na mě bude vypadat dobře. Jsem možná trochu nervózní z toho, jak moc to bude bolet. Ale vzájemně…“ Enjorlas se usmál a oči mu zaplály plamínky štěstí. „Těším se.“

„Dobrá,“ řekl Grantaire, když si odkašlal, vzal do ruky tetovací pistoli a s jejím hrotem se přiblížil k Enjolrasově hrudníku. „Připraven?“

„Ano.“

„Na jedno sezení všechno nestihneme.“

„Vím, říkal jsi to.“

„Takže jakmile začneme—“

„—Už jsi někdy viděl, že bych něco vzdal?“

Grantaire se usmál. „Ne.“

„Můžeš začít.“

„Dobrá.“ S tím Grantaire spustil pistoli a poprvé se přiblížil k Enjolrasově kůži. Jakmile hrot jehly poprvé projel jeho kůži, Enjolras nepatrně nadskočil. Bylo to stejné, jako když mu sestřička u lékaře brala krev. Když ale čekal, že bolest i tlak povolí a Grantaire jehlu vytáhne, bolest se ozvala znova. A znova. A znova. A znova.

Zamračil se. Bolelo to. Ale ne nijak moc. Bylo to jen – _nepříjemné_. Jazykem si namočil rty a vydechl. Snažil se sebou moc necukat. Přesto ale občas nadskočil. Měl touhu se občas jehle vyhnout. Zatnul prsty do gauče a polkl. Šel do toho dobrovolně. Přeci po pár tazích nevycouvá, zvlášť, když tolikrát Grantaira přesvědčoval, že si je jistý. Grantaire to také musel vydržet. A několikrát.

Enjolras se poprvé od doby, co začali, podíval na Grantairovu tvář. Byla podivně strnulá, pevná. Oči měl zaměřené jen na jedno místo. Mezi obočím se mu udělala rýha a trochu se mračil. Soustředil se. Jednou rukou zkušeně pohyboval pistolí po jeho těle, druhou ho otíral vatovým kapesníkem. Smýval z něj tekoucí inkoust a slabé kapky krve. Občas mrkl, ale vždy jen na pár vteřin. Jako kdyby se bál, že díky tomu udělá nějakou chybu.

Enjolras se pousmál. Grantaira při práci nikdy neviděl. Miloval, když se mohl dívat na to, jak lidé pracují. Každý měl nějaký zvyk, který je vystihoval. Combeferre si vždy musel udělat černý čaj se zázvorem, Courfeyrac si pustil jeho oblíbené písničky od skupiny _Panic! At the Disco_ , Jehan si zapálil vonnou svíčku s vanilkovým extraktem, Joly si šel zaběhat, Bossuet potřeboval mít po ruce zásobu sladkého, Feuilly si na pět minut sedl do tureckého sedu a relaxoval, a Bahorel si sepnul vlasy do malého culíku. A Grantaire? Enjolras nevěděl. Vždy mu přišlo, že k práci přišel nepřipravený. Prostě jen pracoval. Ale teď, když ho měl tak blízko a mohl si ho prohlédnout, to pochopil. Jeho příprava a zvyky přicházely až se samotným dílem. Až teď viděl, že samotná práce pro něj byla vším. To, jak se soustředil, jak vnímal, vše, co dělal, jak jeho oči zářily a občas si skousl rty – to všechno, bylo – _půvabné_. Teď už chápal, proč se mu vše od něj tak líbilo. Díval se totiž na něco, do čeho dal Grantaire mnohem více než ostatní. Byl v tom _on_. Jeho _krása_.

Chtěl se dotknout jeho tváře, cítit její pevnost; ale místo toho nadskočil a hlasitě zasyčel. „Sakra,“ zašeptal, když sebou cukl trochu dozadu a více se ponořil do polštářů za zády. „Promiň,“ zašeptal.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl Grantaire a podíval se mu do tváře. „Tady to většinou bolí trochu více.“ Ruka se mu přesunula více do středu hrudníku. „Počkej, až se budu blížit bradavce. To možná i zakřičíš,“ zasmál se a doufal, že to trochu uvolní napnutou atmosféru, která v pokoji vládla.

„Hm,“ zabručel Enjolras a skousl si ret.

„Budu se snažit, aby to bolelo co nejmíň,“ slíbil mu černovlásek.

Enjolras mu věřil. Chápal, že jediný způsob, jak mít tetování, bylo tohle. Už se mu na hrudníku vytvářel obrys, kolem kterého kůže trochu červenala. Věděl, že to bude ještě pár hodin bolet. Ale nikdy toho nebude litovat.

Jak Grantaire předpokládal, jakmile se přiblížil s hrotem k bradavce, Enjolras zasyčel znovu. Čím blíže jí byl, tím více Enjolras přesvědčoval sám sebe, že ta bolest rychle odezní. Když ale Grantaire udělal prudký pohyb doprava, Enjolras zavrčel – skoro jako _zvíře_ – a ruce mu vystřelily z gauče ke Grantairovi. Dotkl se jeho stehen a prsty mu zaryl do džínů. „Promiň,“ řekl hrubě. „Tohle bylo ale hodně… _nepříjemný_.“

„Říkal jsem to,“ řekl Grantaire a na chvíli pistoli zastavil. „Chceš už přestat?“

„Ne,“ zavrčel Enjolras znovu, zaklonil hlavu a zavřel oči. „Pokračuj.“

„Bože můj, kdyby ses teď viděl.“

Enjolras otevřel oči a podíval se na Grantaira. „Co?“

„Ale nic!“ vykřikl Grantaire a zasmál se. „Nic, nic, nic, pokračujém,“ zasmál se. Enjolras ale poznal, že to jen hrál. Za normálních okolností by nad tím začal uvažovat, možná by analyzoval každý Grantairův pohyb (to bylo něco, co se naučil díky Combeferrovi), ale jakmile zacítil hrot, který se mu opět vsouval pod kůži, zavřel oči a snažil se vnímat vlastní dýchání. Nechtěl skuhrat. Nechtěl ani syčet. A rozhodně se nechtěl rozbrečet. Ale cítil, že ta bolest na něj občas byla moc. Nikdy nic takového necítil a vlastně ani nevěděl, jestli se mu to líbí. Občas jej jehla jen jemně šimrala, někdy jí ani skoro necítil, občas měl pocit, že ho probodl kůlem a ránu mu posypal solí. Čím déle jej tetoval, tím více se mračil. Po pár hodinách začal i jemně skuhrat a občas ze sebe vydal bolestný sten, který ale okamžitě se slovy: „Jsem v pořádku.“ zase spolkl zpět do krku.

Když už si myslel, že si na bolest zvykl a monotónní zvuk tetovací pistole ho skoro začal uspávat; Grantaire jí vypnul a s úsměvem prohlásil: „Hotovo!“ Enjolras otevřel oči a podíval se na svůj hrudník. Fialový obrys byl pryč. Nahradil ho černý, který na jeho zlaté kůži přímo zářil. „Obrys hotov, vybarvování příště.“

„Páni,“ řekl Enjolras. Jeho hlas zněl slabě a stále v něm ještě byly zbytky bolesti, kterou poslední hodiny cítil. „Vypadá to dobře.“

„Jenom dobře?“ zeptal se Grantaire, dramaticky otevřel pusu a několikrát zamrkal. Enjolras se pokusil zasmát, ale místo toho ze sebe vydal jen další sten. Grantaire zavřel pusu a povzdechl si. „Bude to ještě pár hodin bolet.“ Grantaire se natáhl pro průhlednou fólii a opatrně, tak aby Enjolrasovi ještě více neublížil, jí obalil kolem čerstvého tetování. „Stačí když si ji necháš tak tři hodiny. Dost často si to tetování omývej. Ale jenom vodou a tímhle.“ Grantaire vzal do ruky bílou kostičku, na které bylo napsané _dětské antibakteriální mýdlo_. „První dva dny si to ničím nemaž a ani se nepokoušej to nijak extrémně drhnout. Vím jakej seš magor do čistoty, ale tenhle tejden se na to vybodni, jasný? Pak si to mazej tímhle.“ Ukázal Enjolrasovi další krabičku, tentokrát s dětským krémem. „Jenom trochu, ne že si to tam vykydneš celý. Kůže musí dejchat a to tetování schnout, jinak bys z toho moh mít dost nepěkný problémy.“ S tím práskl dlaněmi do svých stehen a usmál se. „Takže jsme pro dnešek hotoví.“

„Jseš si tím jistý?“

Grantaire pozvedl obočí. „Jistý?“

„Nezdá se mi, že bys byl hotový.“

„Jak to jako mys—“ Cítil, jak Enjolras jemně nadzvedl boky a jeho rozkrok se otřel o ten Grantairův. Ve vždy dost volných kalhotách mu teď bylo až podivně těsno. Sklopil zrak. Jakmile uviděl bouli, která se mu rýsovala pod tkaninou, začal celý hořet. Cítil to ve tváří, na zádech, v plicích, na srdci. Kdyby to bylo možné, Grantaire by na místě uhořel studem. Ruce, které měl položené na stehnech, sepnul v pěsti. Nechtěl se, _nedokázal_ se podívat Enjolrasovi do tváře.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl Enjolras tiše, když měl Grantaire pořád sklopenou hlavu. „Opravdu, Grantaire.“ Černovlásek ale stále mlčel. Enjolras si povzdechl. Hrudník ho stále pálil, nohy měl už bolavé z toho, jak na něm Grantaire seděl. „Grantaire,“ zašeptal ještě jednou, ale černovlásek jen zakroutil hlavou. Enjolras jej chytil za bradu a donutil ho se na něj podívat. Jakmile se jejich modré oči setkaly, blonďáček se usmál. „Je to v pořádku,“ zopakoval.

„Tohle se mi normálně nestává,“ řekl Grantaire slabě a poškrábal se ve svých hustých, černých vlasech. Enjolras ten pohyb pečlivě sledoval. Vždy ho chtěl hladit ve vlasech. Miloval, když si s těmi jeho někdo hrál, ale potřeba dotknout se cizích byla ještě o něco silnější. Možná za to mohla bolest, možná únava, ale Enjolras se rozhodl nekontroloval. Pustil jeho bradu a rukou ho pohladil ve vlasech nad uchem. Zaryl prsty do jeho kštice a slabě vydechl. „…Apollóne?“

„Je to v pořádku,“ řekl znovu, když se konečně posadil. Byli od sebe jen pár centimetrů. Grantairovi se rozšířily oči. Enjolras byl vždy nádherný. Ale takhle zblízka? Vypadal jako éterická bytost. Nádherné modré oči, zlatá kůže, světle hnědé pihy na tvářích a nose, dlouhé řasy, husté, blonďaté vlasy, které mu spadaly do čela. „Je to v pořádku.“ Komu to vlastně říkal – Grantairovi nebo sobě? Snažil se ho uklidnit nebo se přesvědčit, že je v pořádku se svého kamaráda dotknout a nechat tak spadnou tu jedinou, tlustou hranici, která je stále rozdělovala? „Je to v pořádku,“ zašeptal, když se o něj otřel nosem a oblízl si rty. „V pořádku…“ S tím spojil jejich rty dohromady.

Oba měli pocit, že se zastavil čas. Enjolras měl zavřené oči, prsty stále zaryté v černé kštici, užíval si suché, ale sladké rty staršího. Grantaire, naopak, nechtěl přijít o jediný moment. Oči měl otevřené, díval se, jak se Enjolrasovi chvěly řasy, vnímal šimrání jeho vlasů, nemohl stále uvěřit, jak jemné měl rty. „Je to v pořádku,“ zašeptal Enjolras znovu, když pootevřel rty a jazykem oblízl ty Grantairovi.

„Počkej,“ zašeptal Grantaire a položil ruce na jeho ramena. Enjolras okamžitě bolestně zasyčel. „Ježiš, promiň, promiň, promiň…“ Opatrně se od něj odtáhl a podíval se mu do očí, které Enjolras znovu otevřel. Otevřel rty, ale nevěděl, co říct dříve. Měl v hlavě tolik otázek, že se v nich sám ztrácel. „Počkej chvíli.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou, ruce položil vedle svého těla. Podíval se Grantairovi do tváře, zkoumal každou jeho grimasu. „Udělal jsem něco špatně?“

„Ne,“ vydechl Grantaire bez dechu. Hned na to se usmál. „Rozhodně nic špatného.“ Chvíli mlčel a když se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl, jen doplnil: „Jen chci abys tohle viděl ještě před tím, než… se stane cokoliv jinýho.“ Bez dalších řečí vzal do ruky lem jeho trička a přetáhl si ho přes hlavu.

Enjolrasovi se zasekl hlas v hrdle. Vždy si chtěl prohlédnout Grantairovo tělo zblízka, dotknout se každého tetování, obdivovat práci jeho vlastních návrhů. Když ale Grantaire narovnal záda a vypnul hruď, došlo mu, proč si tričko sundal. Na hrudníku, mezi prsy, měl vytetovaného fénixe. Nádherný bájný tvor, kolem kterého šlehalo několik plamenů. „Mohu?“ zeptal se Enjolras opatrně. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. Enjolras natáhl ruku k jeho hrudi a dotkl se tetování, které jej zdobilo. Oba pod dotykem nadskočili – Enjolras z toho, jak horká byla Grantairova kůže; Grantaire protože, to byl přeci _Enjolras_ , kdo se ho dotýkal. Enjolrasovy prsty zkoumaly každý obrys peří, zobáku, očí, plamenů. „Nádherné,“ zašeptal si pro sebe. „Proč zrovna fénix?“

„Protože i když ho spálí vlastní oheň, vždy z popela povstane. Nic ho nezastaví. Nevzdává se. Nikdo ho nedokáže zabít. Je nesmrtelný.“ Grantaire chytil Enjolrasovy prsty a celou jeho dlaň si přimáčkl k hrudníku. Enjolras tak cítil, jak mu silně bušilo srdce. „Stejně jako ty.“ S tím se podíval na Enjolrase a usmál se. „Tohle všechno, co děláš. Pro nás, pro svou rodinu, pro své ideály, pro Paříž, pro Francii… pro _mě_.“

Chvíli tam jen tak v tichosti seděli. Enjolras poslouchal, jak Grantairovy bije srdce a Grantaire se topil v Enjolrasových modrých očí. Oba nechtěli tu chvíli pokazit. Byla výjimečná. Oba si v hlavě přemítali vše, co spolu za celých pět let prožili. Od prvního setkání, až po tuhle chvíli. Nechtěli zkazit něco, co tak mocně budovali. Když se ale k sobě oba, ve stejnou chvíli, naklonili a jejich ústa se znovu spojila v jedno; nelitovali. Věděli, že to tak má být. Rozhodli se, že budou čelit následkům jejich činů. Společně.

Grantaire odhodil tričko na zem a začal rukama zkoumat Enjolrasovo tělo. Jemně se ho dotýkal po ramenou, na loktech, zkoumal zlatou, napnutou kůži, která pod jeho prsty celá hořela. Opatrně se dotkl jeho boků. „Na tohle musíme dát pozor,“ řekl Grantaire, když se konečně odtáhl od blonďáčka, aby se mohl nadechnout. Oba se podívali na blonďáčkům hrudník. „Víš, že by ses neměl namáhat?“

„Opravdu?“

„Pot to všechno jenom zhorší. Už tak jsi dost kňučel.“

„Nekňučel jsem,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras hrubým hlasem a Grantaire se jenom zasmál. Než stačil starší z nich něco říct, Enjolras ho znovu políbil. Prsty se mu zabořil do hustých vlasů a několikrát za ně zatahal. Grantaire poznal, že to rozhodně nebyla náhoda. Chtěl mu dokázat, že i přes nezkušenost, která byla mezi jejich skupinou známá, je ten, kdo má navrch. Jazykem mu prozkoumával každou útrobu úst, prsty zarýval už i do kůže, rozkrokem se otíral o ten jeho. Grantaire by se za normálních okolností pokoušel svou dominanci vydobýt, možná jen kvůli hrdosti, která v něm, i přes všechny životní strasti a prohry, byla stále hluboce zakořeněna; ale teď nemohl. Oddal se Enjolrasovi. Zavřel oči, sténal, nadzvedával se do pohybů. Rozkoší přestal myslet. Soustředil se jen na ten nepříjemný tlak v kalhotách.

Grantaire se od Enjolrase odtáhl, strčil do jeho ramenou a donutil ho si zase sednout proti polštáři. „Udělej si pohodlí,“ zopakoval starší a šibalsky se usmál, když ho blonďáček beze slova poslechl. Po čtyřech udělal několik pohybů dozadu, tak, že se nosem dotkl jeho pupíku. Enjolras už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Grantaire ho umlčel se slovy: „Kdyby se ti to nelíbilo, řekni mi.“ S tím mu rozepl knoflík u kalhot a jedním, zkušeným tahem mu stáhl kalhoty i se spodním prádlem do půlky stehen.

Enjolras byl tvrdý, růžový, mokrý a _nádherný_. Grantairovi pod pohledem jeho naběhlých žil, velikosti a trochu silnější šířky, než na kterou byl zvyklý, v puse sběhlo několik slin. Musel polknout, aby nezačal slintat. Rychle si jazykem oblízl rty. Rukou se dotkl celé jeho délky a udělal pár pohybů nahoru a dolů. Enjolras spokojeně zabručel a trochu nadskočil. „I když věřím, že mám dost zkušeností na to, aby sis to užil,“ řekl trochu povýšeně, když se naklonil nad špičku a celou si jí vložil do úst.

Jakmile Enjolrase pohltilo Grantairovo horko, zavřel oči. Chtěl se dívat, ale ten – _mokrý, úzký, horký_ – pocit, ho donutil se soustředit jen na to, co cítil. Jeho tělo se uvolnilo, více se uvelebil do polštáře, hlavu mírně naklonil na stranu. Nechtěl, ale pod tím teplem, které se mu rozšiřovalo po celém těle, zavřel oči. Užíval si vzrušení, které ho pohlcovalo. Natahoval nohy, kroutil prsty, mračil se. Cítil, jak mu je ve tvářích horko, určitě byl celý rudý, hořely mu tváře i uši. Věděl, že teď nevypadal nijak ohromně.

Ale co Grantaire? Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby se trochu uklidnil. Pomalu otevřel oči. „Ach Bože, Grantaire,“ vydechl, když si ho celého prohlédl. Černovlásek se na něj celou dobu díval, velkýma modrýma očima zkoumal celou tvář. Rty měl rudé, mokré od slin, naběhlé a pod vším, co dělaly, byly jemné. Vlasy se mu lepily na čelo, na kterém bylo pár kapek potu. Jednou rukou se dotýkal jeho stehna, masíroval ho, jako kdyby ho uklidňoval a přesvědčoval, že _je všechno v pořádku_. Druhou ruku měl pod sebou. I když jí Enjolras neviděl, došlo mu, co dělal. Nad myšlenkou, že není jediný tak vzrušený, se zachvěl.

Grantaire se od Enjolrase odtáhl, aby se mohl konečně pořádně nadechnout. „Líbí?“ zeptal se s úsměvem, zatímco se ho začal dotýkat rukou. Enjolras byl schopný jen pokývat hlavou a znovu zavřít oči. „Bože, jseš tak krásnej,“ zašeptal Grantaire vzrušeně, když se naklonil k jeho rtům a začal ho hladově líbat. Enjolras ho objal kolem krku a přimáčkl si ho na své tělo. Zasyčel bolestí, ale když se od něj pokoušel Grantaire odtáhnout, ještě více si ho na sebe namáčkl.

Trvalo to jen pár minut, než Enjolras začal cítit ten známý tlak v podbřišku, svrbění na nohách a v tříslech. Pokusil se od Grantaira odtáhnout, varovat ho, ale černovlásek ještě více prohloubil jejich polibek. Narazili do sebe nosy a slyšeli, jak ten druhý vzrušeně funěl. Když Enjolras silně zatahal Grantaira ve vlasech a ten slastně zasténal; na ruce pocítil podivné teplo – věděl, že je konec.

Odtáhli se od sebe až po několika minutách. Zhluboka dýchali, měli zavřené oči, opírali se o sebe čely. Grantaira rukou hladil Enjolrase po mokrém břiše a vmasírovával mu do pokožky vlastní šťávy. Usmíval se. Když otevřel oči, vyděsil se: „Enjolrasi, jsi v pohodě?“

Na Enjolrasově rudých tváří kanulo pár slz. Enjolras ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku. Tekly si po jeho tvářích naprosto tiše. Když se Grantaire pokusil od mladšího odtáhnout, Enjolras otevřel své velké, modré oči a od srdce se na černovláska usmál. „Nic se neděje. Jenom… jenom… toho bylo _hodně_ , víš?“

„Bolelo tě to?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire opatrně a začal přemýšlet nad tím, co vše nejspíše udělal špatně.

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras popravdě a rukou pohladil Grantaira po tváři. Ten trochu vykulil oči. Jak je možné, že ho takový jemný dotek dokázal více rozhodit než to, co před chvíli udělali? „Jen nejsem zvyklý na takový přísun emocí. Bylo to… silné,“ řekl opatrně, když se podíval na své břicho. „Měl bych se očistit.“

„Udělám to,“ řekl Grantaire, když si sednul a natáhl se pro kapesníky, aby si mohl otřít své ruce. Hned na to se zvednul. „Přinesu ti mokrej ručník.“

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho blonďáček. „A co ty?“

„Co já?“ Grantaire chvíli přemýšlel, než se hlasitě zasmál a nervózně se poškrábal ve vlasech. „No, víš… Víš, já nepotřebuju…“ Enjolras se podíval na jeho rozkrok ve kterém nebylo vidět nic neobvyklého. Takže Grantaire během toho, co ho uspokojoval, tak sám—

„Ach,“ vydechl Enjolras, když mu to došlo.

„Jo,“ řekl Grantaire a kousl se do spodního rtu. „Holt jseš víc sexy, než jsem si myslel, že budeš.“ S tím se otočil a odešel do koupelny. Enjolras ale ještě dost jasně zahlédl jeho rudé uši od studu. Enjolras se neubránil úsměvu.

O měsíc později manželé Pontmercy uspořádali na jejich zahradě grilovací party. Všem svým přátelům oznámili, že se za osm měsíců stanou rodiči. Courfeyrac jim okamžitě padnul kolem krku a rozplakal se; Feuilly a Bossuet jim gratulovali; Jehan okamžitě navrhl, že jim pomůže s přípravou dětského pokojíčku; Bahorel začal přednášet něco o tom, že jestli život končí manželstvím, tak dítě je pohřeb, za což si od Musichetty vyžádal bolestivý šťípanec do žeber; Joly se nabídl, že jim koupí do začátku nějaké knížky o mateřství; a Combeferre zkušeně spočítal, že Cosette tedy byla těhotná už v době, kdy se brali.

Tomu všemu přihlížel Enjolras, který seděl ve venkovním křesle, a na jeho klíně se uveleboval Grantaire. Držel ho kolem ramen a smál se tomu, že jestli bude mít holčičku a bude vypadat jako Marius, měli by jít radši dát k adopci. Kdyby se Grantaire neschoulil do klubíčka a Enjolras ho protektivně nezačal objímat, schytal by jednu po hlavě od Musichetty stejně jako Bahorel.

Když začalo zapadat slunce, teplota klesla na horkých třicet stupňů, Marius zavelel povinný nástup do bazénů. „Tak co, hrdličky, jdete taky?“ zeptal se jich Courfeyrac, který se, bez ostychu, začal převlékat do plavek přede všemi přáteli. Cosette roztomile zčervenala a Musichetta začala vykřikovat něco o tom, že by se měl chovat jako gentleman. Courfeyrac na obě jenom vyplázl jazyk.

Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira a zeptal se ho: „Už můžu?“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. 

„Můžeš?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac a pozvedl obočí. „Jo! To tvoje tetování! Grantaire o něm úplně mlčí, už jsem nažhavenej až ho uvidím,“ řekl ještě před tím, než se rozeběhl k bazénu a skočil do něj.

„Courfeyracu, tady nejsi na koupališti! Není to tak hluboké! Mohl sis rozbít hlavu!“ sekýrovala ho Musichetta, když se opřela o kraj bazénu a dívala se na to, jak si Courfeyrac mne nos. Náraz na dno naštěstí nebyl tak silný a pouze se odřel. „Jsi nepoučitelný.“

„Tvůj mateřskej instikt je neskutečný, Chetto,“ řekl Courfeyrac, když k ní doplaval. „Jestli ti Orel nebo Joly brzy neudělají dítě, rád se o to postarám sám.“ Naklonil se k Musichettě, aby ji mohl políbil, ale ta ho se smíchem zastavila a ponořila zpátky do vody.

„Tak to ani náhodou!“ řekl Joly, když přiskočil k Musichettě a objal jí kolem ramen.

„Člověk, aby tě pořád hlídal,“ řekl Bossuet a políbil Musichettu na tvář. Hned na si svlékl tričko a ve svých letních trenkách skočil do bazénu stejně jako Courfeyrac.

„Jste jak malí kluci!“ pokárala je a Joly jí raději několikrát políbil na krku, aby jí uklidnil.

„Tak pojď,“ řekl Grantaire a natáhl k blonďáčkovi ruku. Pomohl mu se zvednout a odešel s ním do domu, aby se mohl převléknout. Věděl, že převlékat se před ostatními by mu bylo nepříjemné. Za ten měsíc se dozvěděl o Enjolrasovi mnohem více věcí, než doufal. Myslel si, že ho dobře znal, ale v moment, kdy před nimi spadla poslední zábrana přátelství a rozhodli se zkusit být partnery, najednou se mu otevřel úplně nový svět. Enjolras ho pustil do svého světa plného práce, stresu, školy, ale také oblíbených večerů u starých počítačových her nebo procházek po zapomenutých zákoutích pařížských uliček a parků. Grantaire, naopak, ukázal že v tom jeho se skrývá mnohem více než umění a závislosti; také je tam prostor po mlsání sladkého, vyvařování těch nejlepších jídel a slabost pro koťata všech druhů, velikostí a barev. Enjolras už nejednou musel Grantaira odtahovat od pouliční kočky, aby si ji nepokusil vzít domů.

„Dobré?“ Grantaire se otočil k Enjolrasovi a i když už jeho tělo znal, viděl ho několikrát a to dokonce v lepších pozicích a světle, než mu předsíň v domě dopřávala; musel znovu hlasitě polknout, jak mu vyschlo v hrdle. Enjolras se pod zvukem polknutí jenom zasmál. „Beru to jako _ano_.“

„Že váháš,“ řekl Grantaire a přešel k Enjolrasi, objal ho kolem ramen a otočil ho směrem k zrcadlu, které bylo hned vedle botníku. „Sluší ti to.“ Enjolras se pousmál a očima začal zkoumat svůj hrudník. Po měsíci bylo tetování dokončené, zahojené a připravené ukázat se světu. Na hrudníku, na místě, kde mu tlouklo srdce měl obrys vlka – z jedné strany byl vykreslen v růžích a magnóliích, ze druhé geometrickými tvary. Nad každou stranou měl osm malých hvězd. Každá z nich měla značit jednoho z jeho nejbližších přátel. Vlk měl značit samotného Enjolrase – vlka samotáře, který se po-té co potkal své přátele, stal vlkem alfou, který vedl svou smečku. Za vlkem měl vytetovaný broušený kříž s dvěma velkými rudými kameny. To byl znak jeho rodiny – dvou milovaných rodičů – a jeho úctu k jejich pobožnosti.

„Je to nádherné, Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras, když se rukou dotkl hrudníku a přejel prstem po čumáku vlka. Myslel si, že bude zvláštní dívat se na svůj odraz s tetováním, ale zvykl si neskonale rychle. V moment, kdy se pár hodin po tetování podíval do zrcadla, nemohl z něj spustit oči. Neustále se usmíval. Grantairovi před dvěma dny přiznal, že od té chvíle myslí na to, jaké tetování by se vyjímalo na jeho vypracovaných stehnech. Grantaire ho místo odpovědi políbil a několik hodin se s ním mazlil v posteli. _Říkal jsem ti, že je to návykový_ , smál se. „Děkuji.“

„Nemáš zač.“ Grantaire natáhl ruku k Enjolrasovi. „Půjdeme?“

Enjolras se na něj jen usmál, ruku přijal a společně šli zpět na zahradu k ostatním přátelům.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) a nově i na Wattpad [Niki Angel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/2W_NikiAngel)


End file.
